


TWEWYTober 2018

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: This is for TWEWYTober 2018!Each chapter is a prompt!---Summary:Five years after the Long Game, corruption starts appearing in Shibuya. Wanting to help Joshua-her best friend-Rhyme officially applies for a job in the Underground. Things go wrong as they always do.





	1. Chapter 1

#1 - Makeup

 

Joshua had taken a liking to Rhyme the minute he felt her pulse in his arms. Normally, holding someone’s soul was akin to holding a newborn baby for the first time. There were little wiggles and twitches of movement. There were signs of recognition in the pulse and breath. There were so many hopes and dreams and possibilities for the small wisp of life.

But holding Rhyme had not been like a newborn babe. She fought. She kicked. She held fast to her entrance fee until Joshua pried it from the center of her being. There was nothing timid about the youngest player in his Game. She might have been small, but she was feisty and full of life. He had watched her soul snuff out and be reborn as Noise. Not one bit of her fiery soul had dimmed in the transition.

Even after he rebuilt her from scratch, she had the same tenacity as before. In fact, in the transition from Noise to human soul, she had bitten him soundly on the finger.

But that was years ago. Five to be exact. Joshua had become fast friends with her despite the bellyaching of her older brother. He warned Joshua that if she ever returned home crying, the ever-loving shit would be beaten out of him. It was a threat worth risking.

“I don’t like makeup.”

Joshua looked up. He had been lost in thought on their foray through the city proper. They had stopped in front of a cosmetics and beauty shop. In the window were handfuls of compacts and colorful dyes and powders. Beyond were shelves of lipstick and concealer, and hundreds of the prettiest little makeup purses and pouches.

“Mom and Dad say I should start experimenting with it because it’ll make me look more professional, but I don’t like the feel of it on my face.” She glanced up at him. “Do you?”

“I prefer not to use it unless absolutely necessary,” he replied. “Parties. Courtrooms.”

Rhyme laughed. “Those are polar opposites.”

“Are they?” Joshua tapped a finger to his cheek. “I suppose so. Unfortunately the same people are in both situations. I can see where your parents are coming from, but I feel they miss the point.”

“Yeah,” she said with a soft exhale. Her hands were in her pockets as she stared at a particularly bright shade of orange eyeshadow. “Do you think you could teach me?”

“Not if you aren’t willing to learn. Rhyme, dear,” he placed his hands on her shoulders, “if you aren’t interested in it, it won’t work.”

“Darn. You make it look so effortless. Maybe just a little?”

Joshua tilted his head as he stared at her reflection in the glass. She still looked as young as she had when he brought her back together. “Little sister,” he said softly, “I would do anything you ask.”

“You’re too sweet, Joshua.” She instantly cheered up and took him by the arm. “Come on! You’ve got to show me what to buy first.”

They spent the next thirty minutes perusing the aisles and picking out only the best makeup for Rhyme’s light and soft complexion. Joshua refused to let her pay for a bit of it. Afterward, they ate out at Sunshine Stationside and took the bus to the Bito residence. Rhyme’s parents were well aware of her friendship with Joshua, even encouraging it at times. He was certain they had ulterior motives, but if they knew how old Joshua actually was, they would probably have him out on the street.

“Alright,” Joshua said once they had spread the makeup out over Rhyme’s floor. “We need to use this concealer first…but what on? You have very little blemishes…especially for one who can put away two double cheeseburgers.”

“Hey. You didn’t want the rest of yours. Waste not, want not.”

“Indeed.”

He moved on to the foundation. “For you, we will start light. Take this sponge and dab a little of the foundation on the end of it. There we go. Now, pat it over your face. No, no, not like that. Slow. Pat-a-pat.”

“It feels weird.”

“It’s supposed to feel weird.”

Rhyme finished dotting the makeup over her face and neck. Joshua made sure to show her how to blend it with her skin. He took the sponge, dotted a little more of the fluid on it, and finished blending into her hairline. They had bought a mirror for Rhyme to hold while Joshua did his magic, and now instead of Rhyme being hands on, it was all Joshua’s work. He put on the powder, the blush, and the eyeshadow. Each piece was light and airy with a shade just soft enough to not look like makeup. He lined her eyes with pencil and laughed as she did at the tickling sensation.

He finished up and sat back. “No lipstick.”

“Why not?”

“You are too young,” Joshua said with a wave of his hand. “Lip gloss is better to show the youthful pout of your lips. I know, I know, we bought a little lipstick but I honestly don’t like the idea of it.”

Rhyme stared at him. “Do I look funny?”

“You look beautiful. Like an angel.”

Beneath the false pink of blush her cheeks turned a shade darker. “You shouldn’t say that.”

“No, I should not,” he said with a breath. “I am too old for you. Your brother would beat me into the ground with one hand tied behind his back.”

She giggled. Digging through the makeup she selected a bubblegum lip gloss with glitter and extra shine. She painted it on with the help of the mirror and made a kissy face to spread it over her lips. “Mwa. Mwa. That’s what Shiki and Eri do.”

“Good job.” A thought occurred to him. “Why didn’t you ask them for help?”

“I was embarrassed,” she said into the mirror. “I don’t feel embarrassed around you.”

It was Joshua’s turn to blush. He waved it off with a nervous laugh and pretended his phone had beeped a notification. “Oh, darn, I really should be getting back to work.”

“The city won’t run herself,” Rhyme said nonchalantly.

“Indeed!” He hopped up to his feet and paused. “You really do look wonderful, dear.”

“Thanks, big brother. See you next week?”

“Same time-“

“Same place-“

They shared a look and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 - Dream

 

“Do you still have my entrance fee, big brother?”

Joshua looked up from his mobile game. He was mildly into a matching game with cute cats and a café theme Sanae would have approved of. “Technically speaking, I have all of the entrance fees I have collected over the years. They are within my soul, currently being used for the good of Shibuya.”

“So, yes.”

“Technically.”

Rhyme returned to her triple thick milkshake. It was mocha flavored and had little chocolate covered beans all throughout the mix. Most of them had fallen to the bottom, but there were still a few floaters stuck to the sides of the frosted glass. She took a sip, made a face, and used her spoon to pick one of the beans out of the way of the straw.

“You could ask him for one without the beans,” Joshua said.

“It’s not the same. They add flavor to it.”

“Hm.”

She spun on the seat once. “So, you have it?”

“Yes, of course. Would you like to see it?”

Across the bar, Sanae gave him one of those wild eyed looks with a shake of the head. No, no, hell no, and I mean hell no, no, and no.

“Sure,” she said.

And he, being the obvious asshole to his dear friend, obliged. He curled his hand into a fist, and when he uncurled each long finger, a little more of the purple cloud of dreams was displayed. Joshua half expected Rhyme to snatch it up and run, but he knew she knew better.

“It’s so…plain,” she said after a long pause. “I remembered it being bigger than that.”

“Most children do, when looking back at their previous dreams.”

“Can I touch it?”

“I think it best you do not,” Joshua said with a snap of his hand closing. “It misses you, even though you may not miss it.”

“I don’t. Which I always found weird.” She twirled her straw in the glass. “Shouldn’t I miss it more?”

“It is hard to miss what you often can’t recall.” Joshua wiggled his fingers and showed that the dreams were now gone. “Not to mention, dreams may be replaced with brighter ones.”

Rhyme took a long sip on her straw before asking, “What was your dream?”

“My dream?” Joshua blinked. “Do you mean my entrance fee?”

“No, but that’s a good question for later.”

Joshua sighed. “I have no dream outside of the betterment of Shibuya.”

“Don’t be ornery, big brother,” she said, giving him a look that rivaled one of Sanae’s.

Again, he sighed. “I have no dream. What I did have I left behind the moment I entered the Game to become Composer. I suppose you could say I dreamt to be a god. But only after.”

“What about before?”

“What about it?”

Both Sanae and Rhyme gave him ‘that look’.

“Fine, fine. I dreamed of being,” he paused, laughed, and felt a slow burn in his cheeks, “an elementary school teacher. I liked the cute uniforms and the idea of shaping the future.”

Rhyme shook her head. “I can’t see it.”

“Neither can I,” Sanae piped up in the background.

“Oh, quiet you,” Joshua snapped at his Producer. He glared at the man until Sanae disappeared into the kitchen mumbling something about tarts.

“You shouldn’t be so mean to him,” Rhyme said before taking another sip. “He’s like your dad.”

Joshua had made the mistake of attempting to drink his now cold coffee. He sputtered as the drink caught in his throat. “No, Rhyme. No. He is not like my father.”

“Oh?” She swirled the straw around her glass before a look of understanding hit. “Ohh…”

“Exactly. You are old enough at sixteen to understand the complications of-“

“It’s still kinda gross.”

Well, Neku had said the same thing. He couldn’t argue.

“Be that as it may, we were talking about dreams. I will turn the question to you. What is it you dream to be, little sister?”

“I think a teacher would be nice. Beat says I’m good with children. I’m not sure. I have plenty of time to come up with new dreams.”

“Yes,” Joshua said with a nod, “you have.”

“So!” She turned in her chair and folded her arms over her lap. “What was your entrance fee?”

Joshua glanced at his watch. “Would you look at the time?” He said, and without a pause grabbed his phone with the intent on disappearing from the café. Yet when he tried, he hit a wall.

Shooting a glare at the kitchen, he saw Sanae slowly slink back into the room with a smirk dancing on his lips. The bastard.

Rhyme put a hand on his arm. “Running away never solves any problems, Joshua.”

“Do you really want to know what it was?”

She nodded.

He opened his mouth, took a long breath…

…and ran from the café as fast as his feet would take him.


	3. Chapter 3

#3-Horror

Though it took a while to get to the River, Rhyme went after Joshua. She knew he had been busy with ‘work’ most of the week and-despite having a cushy apartment across town-she knew he would be at the River finishing up what remained of the Game. It would probably have been impolite on any other occasion to interrupt his work, but since he had just been slacking off, Rhyme was certain he wouldn’t mind a little intrusion.

The sewer was, as always, dark and damp. It smelled as most sewers did, but not to the level of gut punchingly awful. The further she went, the sweeter the smell became. She knew she was before the door to the Pad because she could feel it, but also because the smell was like fresh cut flowers. Hovering her hand over the keypad, she typed in the code Joshua had reserved for her. If it worked, he was alright with having guests. If it didn’t, she knew he was busy with actual work, and not to disturb him.

There was a click and a beep, and the door opened to the cool air conditioned Pad. She stepped through the door, let it close behind her, and took survey of the room. The foosball table was still in the corner, the alcohol still lined the shelves, and the television on the wall across from the sofa was playing the Underground News Network.

Everything was as it should be, all except for the door.

In the middle of the room was an odd, wavering rectangle with a blurry outline of blue and white. She remembered Neku saying something about being careful not to go into the room behind the Pad, but there were no other doors in the Pad up until now.

 _“Weird shit happens there,”_ Neku had said, _“so don’t go in if you don’t want to be weirded out.”_

Rhyme remembered being a squirrel. What could possibly be weirder than that?

She pushed against the air and it relaxed to her touch. Her feet went from clicking on glass tiles to clicking on marbled floors. The smell of the room was no longer sweet but sour, and the air had an oppressive vibe to it that almost screamed for her to turn back. But when she glanced over her shoulder she couldn’t see the outline of a door. She couldn’t see anything except for rolling blackness.

When she turned back, she saw more darkness, and in the center of it all, a nightmare.

There was a Player, a tall man in a suit, and a monstrous creature of white with six wings. It had hundreds of eyes, stretched white limbs, and seven mouths. Three were on its face, three on its belly, and one in the center of its chest. When the mouth on its chest opened, a beating heart could be seen inside. The monster was hovering over the Player with a look of intent, and without warning it tore the Player to shreds and ate every single piece of flesh and bone with its many mouths.

Rhyme wanted to scream. She should have screamed.

But there was something about the monster that seemed…familiar?

She remained where she was, limbs quaking and stomach flipping like a pancake. The sweet smell began to take over the sour scent, and she breathed in deeply of the flowers.

It was then she was noticed.

The monster turned quickly, snarling as it saw her, but the sound faded into a hiss. Each of the eyes glowed violet, and each of the eyes seemed to regard her with curiosity. The middle most mouth on the creature’s face opened, and from it a beautiful voice came singing out.

“Rhyme? What are you doing here?”

She flinched. “Joshua?”

The room seemed to shrink and with it, Joshua’s terrible form. In the air was electricity and it snapped and popped as he slithered down into a human body. Though it wasn’t the human body Rhyme was used to with his gangly arms and slender frame, it was far more familiar than whatever the creature was.

Joshua was a bit plump in his natural form. He had a soft swell of breasts and a rounder stomach. His eyes were softer and had thicker lashes than his fifteen year old self. His hair was wavy and down to his shoulders, and his mouth curled into a beatific smile.

“Hello, there. Come to find out what my entrance fee was?”

The man who had been standing silently by finally coughed. “Lord Composer-“

“I know, I know,” he said with a wave of the hand. “You may leave now. Rhyme is a friend of mine.”

“But, sir-“

“You may leave,” he said with more emphasis on the leave.

With a twinkle of starlight the man disappeared and between one breath and the next, Joshua’s form became that of his fifteen year old self. He closed the distance between him and Rhyme, and he kissed her on the forehead with the love of a deity.

“Goodness, would you look at the time,” he teased. “We should be getting you home. As for my entrance fee, I suppose it would be alright to divulge the details.”

He leaned close, pressed his mouth to her ear, and whispered.

Rhyme’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Mmhm,” he said as he stood back. “And because I technically did not win the Game, I will be forever unable to draw.”

“It sounds sort of…uh…simplistic.”

“True. Not everyone is like you or your friends.” He circled around her and began waving his fingers through the air in patterns. “I once knew a Player with a puppy as an entrance fee.”

Before she could ask further, a doorway appeared and Joshua offered his arm to her.

She stared at him for a long moment, seeing the monster, the true self, and the imaginary identity overlaid with each other. It was odd that she felt no fear from the knowledge. Joshua could snatch her up like a morsel and no one would be the wiser.

Sliding her arm into his, she smiled. “You know, you could be you for Halloween.”

“Oh, I tried once. Let’s just say the Higher Plane was not too happy about the aftermath…”


	4. Chapter 4

#4 - Candy

Rhyme couldn’t sleep.

Each time she closed her eyes she could see the monster Joshua had been. It wasn’t that it frightened her to know her best friend was a biblical equivalent of an angel. It was more that she was intrigued by the idea. She wondered if he really was an angel. If he could have a normal amount of wings and not so stretched skin. Maybe he could be a postcard version of an angel if he wanted to. Maybe…

She sighed. She was tired and wanted to sleep but there were so many questions.

Picking up her smartphone, she scrolled through the contacts until she came to Joshua’s name. She didn’t hesitate before calling. He was almost always up at this hour. At _any_ hour.

“Kiryu speaking,” he answered cheerily. “What seems to be the problem, dear?”

She sat up on the edge of her bed. “Can you be a real angel?”

“Beg pardon?”

“You know. Like in the paintings and stuff. Can you be a real angel?”

“Rhyme, this is hardly conversation for four in the morning. You have school tomorrow and I would hate for you to fall asleep in the middle of your class.”

“Just humor me.”

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line. “Yes. I am imagination. I could be anything.”

“Huh. So why be something so scary?”

“Is this what it’s about then?” He sounded tired. “Rhyme, dear, I did not mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t,” she said quickly. “You didn’t frighten me at all. Well, maybe I was a little startled but I don’t think I could be frightened of you.”

“You would be surprised,” Joshua replied cryptically. “Is there anything else?”

“No. I was just laying here thinking about it. I can’t sleep.”

“Would you like for me to make you sleep? Not,” he laughed, “not like that. I mean, honestly, would you like some assistance? I could take a nip of your energy and you’d be falling asleep like raindrops on rose petals.”

“No. I think I’m okay,” she said softly. “Joshua…”

Before she could continue her brother peeked his head through the doorway. “Yo, you okay?”

“Yeah. I can’t sleep.”

“Ah. Don’t let mom and dad catch ya.”

Rhyme glanced at her brother’s choice of pajamas and smiled. “Don’t let the fashion police catch you.”

“Damn, Rhyme, why you gotta be so mean,” he said with a wink. He disappeared back into the hallway but not before closing her door with a soft click.

She returned her attention to the phone but found Joshua had hung up. He’d sent a text directly after asking again if she wanted help sleeping, but she replied with a negative and decided to get up. If she was going to be awake anyway, she might as well get some studying in. She had a math test coming up in a week and an English paper to plan for that wasn’t due until the end of the month.

Speaking of, the end of the month would be Halloween. She’d been invited to her first grown up party at the Pad with her friends. It would be nice to hang out with the crew there. Usually they met up at the park or at Sunshine. Sometimes they would meet up at Hachiko for old times’ sake, but rarely did they get an invitation for the Pad.

Rhyme was hit with the sudden realization that she hadn’t had a chance to plan an outfit. It was still going to be a costume party but she wanted to look something other than adorable. She was sixteen now, though she didn’t feel it, and her parents kept telling her to act more mature. Maybe she could dress up as a business woman. Or a shopkeeper.

She shrugged it off for later and read her math book until it was time to get ready for school.

\---

The end of the month came and with it a festive atmosphere. There were stores getting into the Halloween spirit-no pun intended-and fellow students talking about parties and costumes. Rhyme still wasn’t sure how to dress for Joshua’s party, but she’d scribbled a few ideas down over the course of the month. Shiki and Eri were, of course, up for helping her out, but she wanted to do this on her own.

Or at least, mostly on her own. She met up with Joshua in front of a party store to try and get his take on the matter, but he was being difficult.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

Joshua nodded once, twice. “I suppose it’ll do in a pinch.”

“I’m looking for something more than that,” she said with a huff. “What about this design?”

“Rhyme, dear,” he took the papers and shuffled through them. “I think you should do what you feel is best in your mind.”

“But I wanted your opinion.”

Joshua smiled playfully. He handed the papers back and gave her a coin. “Flip for it.”

Before she could question him, he put his phone to his ear and turned to walk away with one hand in his pants pocket. He glanced over his shoulder to give her a wink, and he was gone. Down the street and into a crowd there was no finding him in.

“Flip for it.”

She stuffed the papers and the coin into her backpack and started down the street in the opposite direction as Joshua. The whole thing rankled in her for several minutes, but she found her mind wandering to the coin and what she’d put with heads or tails. Instead of going home, she went to Mexican Dog and took a seat in a back booth. She scattered the papers over the table and twirled the coin over the top of them until she was sure what she wanted.

At least, she thought she was. The minute the coin went in the air she found her heart hoping one of the two options would win. Joshua wasn’t being rude or dismissive. He was being smart like always. It made Rhyme a little jealous knowing she would probably never match his intelligence. Of course, she could draw and he couldn’t so there was that.

With her mind made up she collected her things, went to the front of the restaurant, and ordered one of Joshua’s favorite dishes. She ate it with a fork on the way to the bus. It didn’t make her smarter, but with her belly less empty she was full of ideas.

\---

She was the first one to the party.

She was the first one to the party.

Breathe, Rhyme, breathe.

She was the first one to the party. Her hand hovered over the numbers of the keypad and she slowly clicked each one in. The door beeped and clunked, and opened with a menacing creak. She was fairly certain Joshua had added that effect merely for the party.

“Come in~” Joshua’s voice called from within a foggy room. He was standing in the center next to a cauldron of floating apples, dressed to impress as a vampire lord.

“Cute,” she said as she stepped through the doorway. “Does this mean the party is going to suck?”

Joshua snorted a laugh. As he did, Rhyme noticed his fangs were very much real. “Of course not. I take it as a point of pride not to have a party in which anyone is unamused. Oh? Are you a candy princess?”

Rhyme swirled in a circle. She wore an orange top with a black, tulle skirt. Her stockings were orange and black striped, which matched her armbands. The shoes she’d bought on sale at a party store and were ‘traditional’ witch shoes with points. On her head she wore a crown of candy corn, and all over her shirt and skirt were little pieces of candy corn and pumpkins.

“Is it too much?”

“Of course not, Rhyme, dear. Halloween is a time of excess and you hit the nail on the head.”

Behind her she heard Neku enter the room, followed by Shiki and Beat. The three of them were dressed in typical Halloween faire, with Shiki being a bloody corpse, Beat being a cross between a mummy and a zombie, and Neku being…well…uh…

“Are you a janitor?” She asked innocently.

“I’m an artist,” he said with a grumble. “I knew the jumpsuit was a bad idea.”

She clapped her hands together. “Oh, I see it now! You’ve got spray paint all over you.”

Joshua came to stand between them. “Neku, you have paint under your nails. Did you just get off of work with Sanae? That’s hardly an outfit.”

“Oh, shut up, you.”

Rhyme couldn’t help but laugh. The party was a success and the five of them reveled in each other’s company until it was far into November 1st.


	5. Chapter 5

#5 – Haunted

“What haunts you, Joshua?”

The two of them were in the park around eight-thirty in the evening swinging on the swing set. Joshua had been having issues as of late due to the time of the year, and out of his small circle of friends he always chose Rhyme to be the one to call. Though Neku would have understood better, Rhyme had a softer shoulder on which to lean.

“What haunts me?” He swung once. “This festive time of year.”

Rhyme continued to twist the chain until it wouldn’t twist and she stopped to let the swing uncurl itself over and over. “Because of your mom, right?”

He stared at the dirt scuffs on his usually pristine white oxfords. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry she died,” Rhyme said, as she often did this time of year when they repeated the same dance. She was always sorry, and it held the same feeling it always did. “Maybe we could visit her grave tomorrow and bring it flowers and rice.”

“She wasn’t one for rice.” Joshua pushed against the ground and let the swing go back and forth. “Perhaps a bowl of curry. She did love spicy things. Yet another reason I’m not sure why she ended up with Father. He’s incredibly bland.”

Rhyme giggled. “You know, you should go meet him one day just to freak him out.”

“My word, Rhyme. You catty girl,” he laughed. “To be honest, I have thought of it, yet Sanae is always two steps ahead.”

“You should cut him a little slack. He’s only looking out for you. He loves you a lot. I can see it when you’re not looking. It’s this strange adoration. Like he loves you, but he wants to hit you with a spoon.”

“That would be Sanae.”

The two of them swung in silence for a few minutes. In the distance was a car horn, and despite being years ago, Rhyme still flinched. Joshua didn’t need to ask what haunted her. He knew.

“Why don’t we go out for ice cream?” Rhyme asked, scuffing her shoes in the dirt. “Or we could go out to get a late meal if you wanted.”

“No. Your company is all I need. Unless you’re hungry?”

She seemed to be staring at him with the same look she’d described Sanae having, only it wasn’t. Rhyme’s gaze was full of love, but for that of a brother. There was trust in her eyes and patience in her smile. Joshua smiled back, knowing he couldn’t give her the same look. It was hard for him to open up to the point of love. Even Sanae often got cold shouldered inadvertently.

“Curry it is,” Rhyme said suddenly. “You’re paying, of course. I’m just a schoolgirl.”

“You make it sound creepy,” Joshua teased. “As if I’m having my way with you.”

“Ew,” she made a face, “now that’s a terrible thought. You’re like…old.”

“Old?” Joshua laughed heartily. “My dear, I am twenty-eight years young.”

“Do Composers even age?”

He stood up from the swing and stretched his arms. “Not exactly. I am imagination. I could be anything and any age. I could be a child if I wanted, but children’s bodies are weak. It would paint a target on my back for all who might know who I am.”

“Which is like…six people.”

“True.”

“Okay!” She hopped from the swing. “Beat has the late shift at Ramen Don’s so we can go there.”

“Excellent. I hear he has become quite the ramen prodigy.”

“He made this super spicy fish dish last week and everyone loved it. Except for Neku. It was a little too hot for him.”

Joshua took Rhyme’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for being here.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s what friends are for, silly.”

He let her hand slip away as she started in the direction of the restaurant.

Friends were still a strange concept to Joshua, even five years after he made his first.


	6. Chapter 6

#6 – Orange

Lunch time came, and Rhyme was excited to see what Beat packed for her to eat. She could smell oranges and sweet sauce, and the second she removed the lid to the bento box it filled her being. The meal was rice with bits of orange chicken in sweet sauce. There were vegetables to the side in the shape of a smiling face, and she started to eat right there. First the smile was eaten up, then the eyes, and finally the round face. It was delicious.

“You’re lucky, Rhyme,” one of her friends said, “you’ve got a culinary genius as your cook.”

She giggled and offered a bite to her friend. “Go ahead and take a little. I can’t eat all of it.”

“You have to watch your figure, huh?” Said another. “For that boy you hang out with so much.”

“Joshua?” Rhyme nearly choked on a pepper. “Oh, no. No, no. He’s older than me.”

“By what?” The first friend asked. “Two years?”

“No. He’s actually older than that. He looks young but he’s in his twenties. We just…well, remember the car accident? He’s a friend from that time.”

“Oh?” Friend number two piped up. “You met him in the hospital?”

Rhyme hated to lie. “Kinda? His dad is a doctor.”

Which she’d actually never met but hey…

“Dating an older man,” the two of them said in unison.

She flushed hard in the cheeks. “I’m not dating him!”

The two of them giggled. “Me thinks you doth protest too much,” said the first.

Thankfully they let the subject drop. Rhyme wasn’t in anyway interested in Joshua like that, and she knew he would never, ever look at her like that either. They were close friends-almost siblings. She loved him because he picked her up when she fell. He loved her because she understood him like no other person could. It angered her for people to talk so blasé about their relationship. She fumed for a bit as she continued to eat and listen to the stupid high school babble of her classmates.

The bell rang not a moment too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

#7 – Afterlife

After school it was time for a get together with the others. Rhyme often felt a little behind since the others were in college and she was still just a baby in high school. But they didn’t seem to mind and she could keep up with their conversations thanks to her interest in studying ahead. She loved to learn and read, and sometimes she even got to help Beat with his homework. He only took two classes a semester since he had the internship at Ramen Don’s. Neku took a full load plus he worked with Sanae on odd jobs. Shiki and Eri took the same classes so they could be together, and they had both received a nice scholarship. They were getting their basic education credits out of the way first, and trying to get a degree in business. The two of them had their sights set on studying fashion abroad, but they needed money first.

Rhyme wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. She often said she’d be a teacher, since she liked the look on a person’s face when they finally understood something. But she really hadn’t given it a lot of thought. Maybe she could be something on the other end of things. Certainly not a Reaper-she didn’t have the heart for it-but from how Joshua talked about his city it made her want to help, too.

Unfortunately, she’d have to be dead to do it, and she’d lose everyone she cared about. Well, almost everyone. But there was already a Conductor assigned to Joshua. If Rhyme wanted to do something like that, she’d have to kill the guy first and to do that she’d have to be in the Game again and to do that she’d have to be dead to the world.

Maybe she could help on the living side of things like Sanae did. She was pretty good at sketching and design. If she practiced with Neku and Sanae she might be able to make murals and do imprinting.

No. Then she would be following after Neku, and not pursuing her own dream.

Shiki’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Rhyme, are you okay? You’re making faces.”

“I am?” She glanced between the others and frowned. “Sorry. I was just thinking about how you guys shouldn’t be hanging around a highschooler. Especially one with no future plans.”

“Aw, come on,” Neku squeezed her hand, “you’re our friend. I don’t see you as a highschooler.”

“Thanks, Neku. It’s just…you guys have so much going for you and I don’t.”

“It’ll come to ya,” Beat said-like he always did to her questions about dreams.

“I was thinking of doing something in the Underground.”

The world seemed to freeze. Neku, Shiki, and Beat stared at her with their mouths in varying states of slack. The first one to talk was Neku, and he seemed nervous when he did.

“Uh, I don’t think it’s all it’s cracked up to be.”

“But Joshua seems to be happy,” she said.

“Seems to be,” Neku replied. “I think he knows our friendships are on borrowed time. Eventually he’ll have to give us up and be alone again. He’s immortal. He’s constantly under threat of being murdered for his job and he’s…well, he’s not happy.”

Rhyme sighed. She drew shapes with a french fry through ketchup. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m going to be anything important in this world.”

“Don’t say that,” Shiki said. “You’ll find your dream.”

Instead of continuing to argue, she forced a smile and took a big bite of her cheeseburger with extra pickles and cheese. “Okay. If you say so. I don’t have any reason to doubt you guys.”

But she did. And she did herself.


	8. Chapter 8

#8 – Weird

“So I made a resume,” Rhyme said proudly. She handed it to Joshua with a beaming smile.

Joshua was only slightly hesitant about taking it. He glanced over the single page document and frowned at the lack of job history. It was a point of interest only until he noticed what job Rhyme was applying for.

“Hold up,” he said, lifting one hand. “You are applying for a position in the Underground?”

She nodded excitedly.

“My dear,” he had to pause for composure’s sake, “the only position I have available is as a Reaper. Neither Harrier nor Support is suited to your…adorable disposition.”

“I could be less cute,” Rhyme said. She hardened her expression and stood tall. “Like a bolt from the blue, it’s time for the Reaper Review!”

Joshua snorted as he laughed. He covered his mouth and shook his head as the moment he began giggling Rhyme had begun to pout. “I’m sorry…it’s just…I cannot see you as a Reaper.”

“That’s not nice, Joshua. I want to do something important for Shibuya.”

“Important for Shibuya, hm?” Joshua tapped a finger to his chin. “Well, you are my friend and a source of calm for my frayed soul. Isn’t that enough?”

“But…I have to have future plans like everyone else,” she said.

The look in her eyes was one of hope and determination. Joshua wanted to help her but he really didn’t have a position for someone so young. At least, not an official position. “Perhaps when you are older we might find a more permanent placement. Until that time…I suppose…I could use your help with paperwork.”

She didn’t seem convinced. “Paperwork?”

“Yes. Post Game I need someone to proofread my tallies. I absolutely detest paperwork and numbers. I can do advanced maths, but simple things I cannot focus on. The Higher Plane has sent back several copies of my work for reprocessing. You could start there.”

“Okay. I can do that. I’m really ahead in schoolwork and-“

Joshua waved his hand and a stack of papers appeared on the bar. It was approximately five inches thick, and separated with paperclips. “Did I say several? I meant fifteen.”

If Rhyme’s sudden interest in the papers was an indication of her resolve, Joshua had a problem on his hands. Rhyme would not be deterred. Eventually he would need to have a serious talk with her about the future in the Realground, and how Beat would most likely kill him if he allowed Rhyme to continue down this path. But he knew today she would not listen. It was best to humor her for the moment.

“Alright. The paperwork is due in two weeks’ time. If at any point you no longer wish to do it, tell me immediately. The Higher Ups are sticklers for due dates. They will pull feathers for insubordination.”

“I don’t have any feathers.”

“Oh?” He slid his fingers over the curve of her ear and thought a feather into being. “What about this?”

Rhyme giggled. “You’re weird, Joshua.”

“I’m not the one wanting to work in the Underground at six…teen…” He sighed and shrugged it off. “Fair enough, Rhyme. Fair enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

#9 – Monster

The more Rhyme did paperwork, the more she questioned her determination for working in the Underground. She really did want to do something to better Shibuya, but there were so many factors she hadn’t thought of before. In the paperwork there were lists of Players from the start to the finish of a Game. The starting count was usually in the twenties, whereas the final count varied from two to six. There were a couple Games with more Players in the end, but a lot of those Players were disqualified. Of the two to four remaining, chances were they had to play another Game as the Composer had refused them life due to not having enough points or growth.

There were also Reaper tallies to deal with. She recognized the names of Uzuki and Kariya because Beat had told her the whole story after the Long Game. They were usually at the top of the list on Erasure rates and on points collected. If a Reaper was at the bottom of the list, they were Erased. It was apparent to Rhyme that she really _didn’t_ want to be a Reaper due to the high turnover rate.

“Are you enjoying your look into the inner workings of my Game?”

She looked up to see Joshua behind the bar where she was sitting. He was mixing a drink from several of the bottles on the wall. “Yeah, it’s interesting.”

“Mm.” He shook the alcohol in a mixer and poured it out into a martini glass. “I suppose now you know why you wouldn’t make a good Reaper.”

Rhyme nodded. She was currently tallying and re-tallying points in her head. “It seems kinda barbaric.”

“Indeed.”

The room fell uncomfortably silent. She continued her work, reading about percentages of imagination and soul, and how it was used for the betterment of Shibuya. Some of it was used for imprinting, some of it was used for more direct implantation into specific minds, some of it was used for gardening, and the rest was sprinkled onto the heads of young up and comers. However, she was noticing a peculiar trend in that there was fewer bits of viable energy being sourced from Players.

Joshua paused in his sipping of a green drink to say, “You noticed?”

“Yeah. Something isn’t right.”

“The unfortunate thing is, my Shibuya is beginning to corrupt again. I suppose I will need to shoot someone to get it back together.”

“That’s not funny.”

Joshua shrugged one shoulder. He sipped at his drink, set it down, and ran a finger around the rim of the martini glass before sucking on it. “No. Neku would kick me for saying such things. However, I do need something drastic to happen. You wouldn’t have any ideas, would you?”

“Ideas?” Rhyme swallowed hard. “Not particularly.”

“Hm. Too bad.”

“I could brainstorm and people watch a bit if it’d help.”

“I would like that very much,” Joshua said, taking his glass to tip it back. “In fact, consider it a mission. If you bring me back a reason for the decay, I will have you officially licensed for work in the Underground.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

Rhyme grabbed all of the paperwork and hopped down from the barstool. She stuffed it in her schoolbag and threw the bag over her shoulder. “I’ll be sure to report any findings to you!” was her way of saying goodbye for the day, and she was off down the River and back into the Realground.

\---

After two days, Rhyme was only inches closer to finding out why the world was as it was. Shibuya appeared to be vibrant and full of imagination on the outside. On the inside, between the layers, she could see what Joshua had hinted at. There were bits of red and black gnawing at the seams to the Realground. Noise readily floated above many people’s heads and though she didn’t know who anyone was, she quickly sketched profiles of the people for later research. If Joshua was the soul of the city he’d know who the people were from her sketches.

 _But why,_ she wrote down in her journal, _aren’t the Game Masters making missions to Erase the Noise floating above people? Why haven’t they noticed the decay? Why aren’t the Reapers reporting this to the next level and why, if they aren’t doing anything, hasn’t Joshua?_

She snapped her journal shut. The day was getting late and she’d need to catch a bus back home. Beat would probably question her again about why she was out after school by herself, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him she had a job in the Underground.

Instead she would lie and say she was hanging out with Joshua or trying to find a part-time job at one of the fashion retailers in the area. Beat always bought it, but he also looked skeptical-as if he knew something she didn’t. She hated lying, but it was for the betterment of Shibuya.

The thought made her pause. If she could justify lying with the betterment of the city…

…how many things did Joshua justify on a daily basis?

Like shooting Neku. Or pretending to be dead for a week. Or anything really.

She shook her head. If she thought too much about it, she’d paint Joshua as a monster. He wasn’t. He was her best friend and confidant. He wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t think would turn out for the better.

Right? Right.


	10. Chapter 10

#10 – Dress-up

The paperwork was completed ahead of time and Rhyme made sure to double check the figures. She also chose to dress in a pair of slacks and a white polo since this would be her first business meeting. After the paperwork was turned in she was to go over her findings on the corruption of Shibuya. There wasn’t much as of yet, but there was enough to give Joshua an idea on what could be wrong. The whole thing made her feel nervous and giddy, but she managed to keep her composure as she walked through the door to the Pad. Joshua wasn’t waiting as he almost always was, but the door to the extra room was lit up and waiting.

She knew he said the Pad. Not the room beyond.

And after that whole situation with Joshua’s true self she didn’t want to enter.

Sitting on the sofa she set her paperwork down on the little coffee table made of glass. The television was on to the UGNN, and they were going over figures from different cities. There was an increase in Player count in the United States, but a decrease in France. It wasn’t startling enough for alarm, but enough for a news broadcast on ‘safety and what it meant to the Underground’.

“I bet they cleaned up before warning labels…” she said under her breath.

It was a full half-hour before she realized she’d been lost in the news. The door was still lit up, the Pad was still missing Joshua, and the fish were swirling in a tempest around the door. Rhyme knelt down to see if they would come to her, but they were far too interested in swimming in circles.

She stood up. She could wait longer or she could peek into the room. Or, the safer option, she could leave the paperwork on the bar and go home. Whatever was going on behind the door had to be important-far more important than any paperwork.

But…if she was going to work in the Underground…she needed to have a stiff backbone.

Picking up the paperwork she tucked it under her arm before walking through the door. Joshua was sitting on a throne in the middle of the dark room with a small light hovering above him. It lit up the book he was reading and cast a halo about his silvery curls. There was no one else in the room outside of him, but there were stacks of books around the throne.

He would flip through one, use his powers to float it over to a stack, and he would float a new book over to his lap. It didn’t seem he noticed Rhyme yet, and he sighed as if bored.

“Josh-er,” she cleared her throat, “excuse me, sir?”

As if startled, Joshua lifted his head sharply. Once he realized it was Rhyme he softened and smiled. “Sir? How polite. Did you bring your work?”

She pulled the paperwork out and held it toward him. “The paperwork is completed and ready to be turned in. I also have my notes in the other room about the corruption of Shibuya.”

He sat up straight. “You found something?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, sitting the paperwork on top of a stack of books. It disappeared seconds later. “There seems to be a lot of Noise attached to people and there’s a weird sort of fringe on the border between the RG and UG.”

“Interesting. Tell me more,” he said, relaxing back in the throne with his arms resting on either side. “This fringe…what does it look like?”

“It’s red and black. It looks like static where it should look like a honeycomb. I tried touching it but it felt like an insect bite. I think we should start by having Players Erase the Noise floating around people in the Realground.”

He leaned his head on one hand. “You do?”

“Um, yes, sir,” she said, feeling less bold the longer Joshua acted nonchalant. “Are you alright, Joshua? You’re acting weird.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was trying to give you a hard time but,” he stood up from the throne and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “you are performing wonderfully. I must be honest with you Rhyme. I knew about the problem. I was curious on whether or not my underlings were up to task. It seems I was wrong for believing in them. On the up side, I will have an opening in the Game Master department. Care to put in a resume?”

It felt wrong. Joshua was being cruel to her. He was never cruel to her.

“No, thank you, Joshua.”

“Sir, if you will.”

“Sir,” she said, swallowing hard. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re…you’re sweating.”

He reached up to his forehead and wiped the back of his hand over his hairline. “So I am. So I…am…”

Something was wrong.

“Joshua?”

“Rhyme, dear?”

She squinted and noticed an odd red in the lavender of Joshua’s eyes. It danced around like a worm and wove through the white of his eye as if to go back into the brain.

He squeaked in pain and covered his eye before collapsing down to one knee.

“Josh!” Rhyme was frightened but she knew she couldn’t run. She pulled her phone out and quickly called Sanae. Before it could connect, Joshua’s hand swept out and knocked the phone to the ground. Thankfully, it continued to ring.

“Don’t bring him into this,” Joshua hissed.

The phone stopped ringing. Sanae’s voice came through distant and muffled. “Rhyme?”

“Joshua’s sick!”

Joshua snarled at her. He dove for her with both hands, eyes red and swarming with wormy twists. “Rhyme…get…get out…” he managed to say. “Rhyme…get out…”

She squealed as he dove for her again, but suddenly there was a barista between her and Joshua.

Sanae seemed to have things in hand as he grabbed Joshua and threw him down to his front. He twisted the boy’s arm behind his back and pinched a nerve in the neck that made Joshua collapse almost instantly. The redness in Joshua’s eyes faded as he fell into sleep, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“What happened?” Sanae asked without a pause for breath.

“He was acting weird and after I told him what was wrong with Shibuya-”

The barista looked dumbfounded. “He put _you_ on that?”

“Well, yeah. I’m trying to get a job-“

Again, a look of complete incredulousness. “In the Underground?”

“Yeah…I just wanted to help make Shibuya a better place.”

He glanced down at Joshua. “Kiddo, I think it’s gonna take a lot more than you to do that.”


	11. Chapter 11

#11 – Fantasy

Rhyme had never been to Joshua’s apartment. It was bigger than she’d imagined he needed with a large, open concept living space, two bedrooms, and one large bath. He had a patio covered in plants with a great view of the other buildings and the streets below. There were pieces of artwork hung around the living space that Rhyme was certain he’d done himself, but there wasn’t a signature on any of them.

Not that it mattered. Joshua was sick and unconscious in bed. He hadn’t woken up since Sanae knocked him out cold, and every now and again there would be a wormlike motion under his skin. It centered around his eyes, but there were other spots like his hands and neck. Rhyme wanted to touch the spots simply because it was strange, but she didn’t want to wake Joshua up.

What if he became mean and cruel again?

“If you’ve got somewhere else ta be,” Sanae said, lighting up a cigarette. “I can call ya later.”

“No, no,” she said quickly. “I want to be here for him. It’s the corruption, isn’t it?”

“Yep. I contacted the Higher Plane but they’re backed up on paperwork and shit like this takes time to research. Of course,” he blew a smoky breath out into the room, “you’ve got notes.”

Rhyme perked up a bit. “Yeah. I left them at the Pad.”

“Wait a sec.”

She watched as he winked out of existence and reappeared in the kitchen with the stack of papers and journal. There were also some photographs she’d taken, but they didn’t have the same impact as the sketches. She glanced at Joshua, patted him on the shoulder, and left the bedroom to join Sanae.

“Looks good,” he said, staring at the sketches. “You’ve captured a bit of soul here.”

“Soul?” She tilted her head. “How?”

“Lemme get somethin’ straight first.” He set the work aside. “You saw Noise and the fraying edge between the RG and UG?”

She pulled on her purple shirt, smoothing it out at the edges where there was lace. “I thought it was because Joshua accepted my resume.”

“You…” he coughed back a laugh, “gave him a resume?”

“I wanted it to be official,” she said with a smile.

The barista chuckled and ruffled Rhyme’s hair. “Good job, kiddo. If yer seein’ Noise, it means you’re official. The city likes ya. Y’might be able t’do more than I thought.”

In the bedroom, Joshua moaned plaintively and rolled to his side. They waited for any other sign that he might be waking up, but he fell silent soon after.

“I wish I could do something more for him,” she said softly. “Do you think he’ll wake up?”

“Not for a while. He’s exhausted. He’s probably been fightin’ the corruption for weeks.”

Rhyme frowned as she watched the Composer sleep, his labored breathing carrying into the kitchen. She didn’t want to leave him alone but she was certain there would be nothing she could do for him here. There was Noise to be Erased and walls to be repaired. Not to mention, there was a source to be found. Where did the excess Noise come from and who exactly had been fraying edges?

“I think I should go people watch some more,” she said, feeling brave. “Maybe if I could find the source of the Noise it’ll take the strain off of Joshua.”

“Actually,” Sanae glanced at his watch, “y’might wanna call home first.”

She smacked her forehead. “Beat’ll be livid! I told him I was just going to drop some things off at work and come back.”

“Does he know what y’do for a livin’?”

“No. I haven’t had the heart to tell him,” she said, quickly pulling her phone from her pocket. “But it’s not really for a living. It’s an unpaid internship.”

Sanae shook his head and mumbled something about needing to throttle Joshua.

Rhyme didn’t think much of it. She was in serious trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

#12 – Mask

Joshua had not felt as poorly as he did since the days following the Long Game. After his paperwork had been late and his reasoning for what he did was questioned for hours, he had been punished with a lashing and feather removal. His back hurt, his skin crawled, and his head was throbbing. But thankfully he had Sanae and Rhyme to keep him company. Rhyme made sure he got enough water and food, and Sanae made sure he had a stern talking to.

“…and another thing,” Sanae continued with his tirade, “you aren’t payin’ the kid for her services?”

“Sanae, please,” he sighed affectedly, “my head is hurting enough without your constant screeching. Isn’t there something else you should be dealing with? Such as the corruption of Shibuya and the person who may be causing this?”

“Yeah, yeah. Rhyme’s busy researchin’ the archives. Kiddo’s smart and resourceful.” He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to check Joshua’s eyes for the fiftieth time that day. “You’re lookin’ better.”

“Thank you. I still itch and feel like I have worms in my head.”

“Technically,” Rhyme entered the room with Sanae’s laptop in tow, “you do. It’s a parasitic infection caused by an overproduction of Noise.”

“Parasitic?” Joshua felt sick. “I have Noise worms?”

“Something like that,” she said, sitting the laptop on Joshua’s legs before opening it up. “See? It can cause corruption in high ranking officials of the Underground. Anyone above Game Master is susceptible to the infection. It’s possible you could have contracted it from another source…like another city or a Composer from another country.”

“I haven’t had contact with anyone in quite a while. I suppose I could have contracted it from the Higher Plane…”

Rhyme scanned the page. “I don’t think so. They haven’t had a report of Noise worms in decades.”

“Unfortunate. Tell me doctor,” he said with a quirk of his lips, “what should I do?”

“Well, we have to find the source of the corruption and clear it out. You should tell your Game Masters to have the Players fulfill Noise Erasure missions. It says here,” she scrolled down, “that the best thing for the Composer to do is take it easy and meditate. The Noise worms can cause ill effects such as possession by Noise. I think that’s what happened in the throne room.”

Joshua sighed. He waved his fingers and changed his button up and slacks for a silk and lace nightgown. He wanted to be comfortable for bedrest and if he needed anything he could use his powers to form it into being. Though Rhyme had been doing a good job caring for him, she needed a break. There were so many other factors in her life to consider-schoolwork, home, and friends. It wouldn’t do to have her hovering around Joshua for the greater part of a week.

“Sanae, I would like for you to request of my Conductor to do the following.” He cleared his throat. “Start a new Game immediately with whatever Players we might have. Give the Reapers two days off, which will give the Players time to form pacts and Erase Noise. On the fourth day, if the Noise levels are decreased, we will allow a free for all on the Players.”

Rhyme winced at the last. “It sounds sort of misleading…but I understand why you have to do it.”

“My dear, you are going to be a wonderful asset to the Underground and Shibuya. Most people wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, I’ve been doing reports and research so…I get it. It’s about making things better.”

Joshua leaned forward and kissed her on the temple. “You are a fascination to me, Rhyme. Now, I want you to get some rest. Go home, catch up on things, and I will see you in the morning.”

“Technically…it is the morning.” Rhyme giggled into her hand. “I’ll go home. I told Beat I was staying with you overnight and he practically flipped until I said Sanae would be with us.”

“He trusts the barista more than me? Hm.”

“HEY,” Sanae snapped. “I’m trustworthy! I kept his ass alive.”

“Oh, fine,” he sighed. “Rhyme, thank you for caring for me. I want you to take the rest of the day off and I’ll see you tomorrow around six. Deal?”

She held her pinky out and curled it around his. “Promise. I’d better hurry if I’m going to get a good seat on the bus.”

“Right, right. I knew I was forgetting something. Here,” he held his hand out, “I’ll transport you to your room.”

Rhyme took his hand almost too quickly. She trusted him.

He squeezed his fingers around hers and smiled as she faded into starlight.

It left the room feeling somewhat cold.

“Now! I need to know who is conspiring against me. I did not catch worms by accident,” he said with a wince at the worms. “There must be someone corrupting my Shibuya to get at me. I want a full detail working on this. Tell Higashizawa to keep an eye out, as well as those two Harriers I love so much. Tell old what’s-his-name-“

“Your Conductor has a name.”

“What was it again?”

“It’s been five years, Josh.”

“Johnathan?”

“That was before Megumi.”

“Oh, dear…I can’t remember.”

Sanae rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He was assigned by the Higher Plane.”

“Still not ringing any bells.”

“It’s Tori. _Tori_.”

“Ah, right! That old bird.” Joshua snapped his fingers and repeated the name over and over again. “There we are. I have it now. Tori. Tell Tori I need him to cover for my absence. I want him to make sure that no Player makes it through the next Game. I need all of the energy I can get to repair the damage.”

“Aight, boss. What else?”

Joshua rubbed at his temples. “Hear me now, Sanae. Once I find the person behind the mask I will tear their liver apart.”


	13. Chapter 13

#13 – Magic

“Seeing the Underground and all her glory ain’t magic,” said Sanae. He held a feather in his fingers and he twirled it before letting it disappear into glitter. “Now you try. Yer workin’ wit’ tha Composer. You should have some grasp of wings.”

Rhyme nodded. “Reaper wings?”

“Or otherwise.”

She slid from the stool at the bar of his café. It was closed and shuttered to keep the world out.

“Okay, so I picture it in my head first,” she held her arms out, “and try to pop them into being?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

Closing her eyes, she imagined long, branching lines of black ending in points. There was a tickle on her back and she was certain she’d done something. However, when she glanced over her shoulder there was nothing there. Rhyme was only mildly disappointed before trying again. This time, she tried to picture wings like Joshua had. They were tall and thick-so thick that feathers fell when they snapped open and closed. Rhyme felt something pop on her back and she flinched when a burning pain danced up her spine.

“Marvelous,” the barista said, clapping.

She turned her head and laughed as one of the tiny wings flapped. Each one was no bigger than two feet when fully spread. Tiny feathers fluffed up from them as she opened and closed them. They landed in her hair and on her clothes.

Sanae came to stand next to her. He gathered the feathers up and set them in a pile on the counter. Without a word he began to preen her wings, pulling the loose ones out and straightening those that were crooked from birth. His hands were gentle in their movements and Rhyme tried not to move too much.

“What does it mean that I have Joshua’s wings?”

“Y’don’t have Josh’s wings. Y’got yer own.” He smoothed out the leftmost wing and turned his attention to the right one. “What havin’ angel wings means is that yer a Higher Up. Probably cause you’ve been workin’ so close wit’ Josh. Don’t worry, though, you’re not dead and it’s not permanent-I don’t think. I’ll have ta ask the High Council for a little guidance.”

“So you’ve never seen this before.”

“Seen it once or twice,” he said before changing the subject. “Aight. I think we’ve got these wings up ta snuff. I’m gonna make some coffee. Are ya hungry?”

Rhyme flapped her wings. “A little. Do you have some of that coconut cream pie?”

“Sure thing, boss,” he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen.

It left Rhyme with a pile of feathers and a question in her heart. She didn’t feel dead. She didn’t feel like an angel. She didn’t feel any different than she had before. But she couldn’t be human anymore, could she? The Underground had wrapped itself around her and opened itself to her senses to the point of changing her to suit. Rhyme flapped her wings a couple more times.

“Sanae, am I still a human?” She called into the kitchen. When he didn’t answer right away she went in search of him. She found him standing in front of a single cup coffee maker with a frown and a screwdriver. “Is it broken?”

“Damn thing’s been on the fritz lately.”

She giggled softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Lemme see ‘ere…ah,” he twisted the screwdriver in the back of the machine, “there we go. That’ll do her.”

Rhyme watched as he made a cup of dark roast coffee.

He added sugar and a little honey, with a dollop of thick cream on top. Taking a sip he contentedly purred in his throat. “Aight. One coconut cream pie slice comin’ up fer the little lady,” he said with a grin. He tossed the screwdriver down onto a towel and moved toward the large refrigerator.

Inside were sweets of all sorts and delicious dishes waiting to be prepared. She’d seen the inside of the refrigerator before, and every time it was a magical experience. It was like looking into Heaven’s own kitchen with all of the chocolate and the fluffy whipped pies and sweets. The glittering light on the plates and crystal dishes was so pretty.

Sanae handed her a plate with a fork and he nudged her toward the café proper. The two of them went back to sit down when they found another guest standing by-Neku. He was holding a canvas with blotches of color on it. Setting it on a table, he turned with a smile.

“Hey, guys, what’s-“ he paused as he saw Rhyme’s wings. “Oh. Must be contagious.”

Rhyme tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

It took a couple seconds, but Neku stretched his arms to the sky and a pair of Reaper-like wings popped out from his back. He flapped them twice and smiled. “It happened what, last week?”

The barista nodded. “Yep. You two’ve been workin’ in the Underground a _little_ too closely. Not that we’ve got much of a choice. I need help imprintin’ the corruption away an’ Rhyme’s got research ta do.”

“I’ve got to do more than that,” Rhyme said. “I need to help get rid of the Noise. Sanae was teaching me how to do that before the whole wing thing happened.”

Neku reached out, hesitated, and touched one of the fluffy wings. “They’re soft. What are you two doing with the excess feathers? I bet Shiki and Eri could use them in a project.”

“They’re spoken for,” Sanae said with a grin. “I’ve got tha perfect place for ‘em. Now, ‘bout that Erasing Noise…”


	14. Chapter 14

#14 – Party

Everything was going according to plan. The Composer had been brought to his knees, the Underground was crumbling, and the city’s people were miserable. He had to laugh at all he had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Soon the city would require a new leader, and he would swoop in to take the Composer’s place. What would happen to Joshua he could care less, but he had plans for the little girl and her friends. They were outliers-useless creations of the Composer.

“First things first,” he purred to the party of Noise floating about the room, “go and seek out the little one. Corrupt her or kill her. I don’t care which.”

The red and black symbols fizzled out of sight and he laughed heartily at the thought of destroying Joshua’s one chance at rescue.


	15. Chapter 15

#15 – Not Alone

Erasing Noise was as hard as Rhyme remembered. When she was partnered with Beat in the Game she struggled with using pins and going to the rhythm to match Beat. With Neku on her side she found it was only slightly easier. He had the same sort of psychs he’d used in the previous Game, except they were now used without pins. Neku had been practicing with Sanae while doing their usual mural painting and imprinting. He was strong. So strong it knocked Rhyme for a loop when she couldn’t keep up.

“It’s okay,” Neku would say, “you’ll get it.”

She’d nod and they’d start all over in the basement of the café. Sanae made sure they were safe as he called in Noise for them to practice on.

But every time they’d start to sync, Rhyme would slip up and the Noise would always take advantage of her clumsiness. She’d been kicked to the ground more times than she’d like to admit, and it was starting to hurt. If she tried focusing on the reason for all of this-Joshua-she stumbled and fell time and time again. She had to do this. She had to do this.

“Rhyme!” Sanae’s voice snapped through the air.

She turned, barely avoided the hit of a tail, and fumbled for one of her pins. “Damn it!”

Neku quickly Erased the Noise and moved to comfort her again.

It was a stupid dance.

“Enough! I can’t do this. I’m not good enough,” she grumbled. “I can’t remember which pin does what and I’m so busy thinking about why I’m doing this that I can’t do it.”

“That’s the problem,” Neku said. He ruffled her hair. “This isn’t real, okay. It’s practice. Stop thinking about the why and the how. You have to feel the rhythm of imagination around you.”

“But all I can think about is Joshua holed up in bed. He’s so sick.”

Sanae came forward to place a hand on her shoulder. “Is that helping? Nah. It ain’t. Y’gotta stop thinkin’ about why yer doin’ this.”

“It just makes me so angry,” she growled. Gritting her teeth she formed her hands into fists. “Let’s try one more time.”

“That’s the spirit,” Neku said with a pat to her back. “We’re gonna get this.”

Rhyme took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, spread her wings, and focused on the beat of imagination surrounding her. The Noise was introduced and she felt the discordance over the beat. She needed to focus…to focus…

“Look out!”

She wasn’t sure which one of them shouted. She didn’t _care_. She was angry at herself and at the world for what was going on. Her hands swiped through the air as she called to one of the pins’ powers. It required quick movements and sharp angles to work. The energy sliced through the Noise but didn’t Erase it. She watched as the light puck fluttered away and returned, and she screamed in frustration as she glared at the Noise with her arms outstretched.

Light filled the room and the Noise disintegrated.

It left her drained and she fell to her hands and knees.

“Holy shit,” Neku said, “did she just pull a Joshua out of her ass?”

“Language, kiddo,” Sanae replied with the quirk of a smile. “Hell, Rhyme, where’ve you been holdin’ that?”

She panted for breath. “I…I don’t know. I was…so angry…and it just…came out.”

The barista scooped her up and put her in one of the chairs lining the walls. “Break time.”

“No, I can do this,” she said, trying to stand but wobbling. “Or not.”

Neku was drying his face off with a towel. He patted it over his neck and chest where the tank top he wore didn’t cover. “You’re not alone, Rhyme. You don’t have to do this all by yourself.”

“I know…I just…I feel like I need to.” She grabbed one of the towels off the chair next to her and did the same as Neku. It was hot in the basement and she’d stupidly wore a sweater with shorts. Sweat dripped down her back and between her feathery wings. It tickled and she squirmed at the feeling.

“C’mon, I’ll show you why you can’t do it alone,” Neku said with a offered hand.

“No, I know why I can’t. We have to sync up. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

He winked at her. “Then try harder.”

Rhyme tore her sweater off. At first the two men squealed and turned away but they turned back when they noticed she had a tank top underneath. The situation made Rhyme giggle and the laughter made her relax. “Okay, I’m ready.”

The two of them returned to the center of the room and waited. Sanae reached out, held his hand at the ready, and called forth not one, but two Noise.

Two.

Rhyme knew she had to perform. She started with one of her favorite pins, a new one Sanae had given her with two cats in the middle. Her hand swiped horizontally and the Noise screeched as it was hit in the middle by her attack. The light puck faded away toward Neku and came screaming back.

She was ready. She slapped her hands together and an earthquake sent spikes of ground up into the weasel-like Noise. It moved to strike and she dodged, tripping in the process. She didn’t let it get her down. Rolling, she avoided a hit and hopped back up to her feet with the help of her wings.

Okay, she was sufficiently pissed at the Noise. One…two…

…three!

The same light emitted from her hands and she flailed as it sent her stumbling backward into the second Noise. Turning, she didn’t move fast enough and the creature scratched up her arm. She watched the hit fizzle to static but the attack had left her drained. The light puck disappeared and she waited for Neku to send it back her way.

It came quickly. She used her foot to kick one of the weasels into the other and she called on one of the lesser used pins since it took a few points of health away. She sent a bolt of lightning into the two weasels and the light puck fluttered back away.

“Come on,” she gritted out. “Die already!”

With a shift of static the two Noise disappeared by whatever Neku had done. She threw her fist in the air and decried, “ya-hoo!”

“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Sanae said with just a hint of malice. He threw another Noise at them.

Rhyme faltered for one second but was back into the rhythm. It didn’t take long for them to Erase the Noise and she waited politely for Sanae to throw anything else their way. He didn’t.

“Well, someone’s gettin’ better,” the barista said while clapping. “Good job, you two.”

“Thanks!” She wandered back to the chairs and took a seat. Focusing on her back she let her wings relax and disappear. There was a soda on the seat next to her and she took it for a long drink. It didn’t quite quench her thirst but it took the edge off. “So, are we going to tell Joshua I used one of his Jesus beams?”

Sanae had been sipping a coffee which sprayed over the floor when he nearly choked.

“Hey, I told you not to call them that in front of them,” Neku said with a wince. “Geez. Some partner you are.”

Rhyme giggled. “Sorry. I can see why you call them that, though.”

“No,” Sanae swept his hand over his vest to clear it of liquid, “we’re not telling him that.”

“Tell me what, now?” Joshua was standing at the stairwell. He smiled at Rhyme and Neku, and gave Sanae a stern look that meant a talking to would be in the near future. “I suppose you had better tell me what you three are up to. Erasing Noise? I can smell it in the air like rain.”

“We’re trying to practice so we can help you,” Rhyme explained. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“Work credit,” she replied with the same wave of a hand Joshua often used. “Sanae’s really good at getting what he wants.”

Joshua turned slowly to stare at him. “Work credit? Sanae Hanekoma, I am ashamed of you.”

“Hey, it’s not just his idea. We want to help,” Neku said. He playfully threw a sweaty towel at Joshua but the Composer tossed it away with a snap of the fingers. “Aw, you’re no fun, Josh.”

“That,” he folded his arms over his chest, “is my line, Neku, dear. I concede that I should be in bed. However, I needed to talk to Tori and I found him brooding in his room. What have I done to him?”

“Lately?” Sanae asked. “Or overall?”

“Touché.”

“Anyway,” Neku sighed. He grabbed his towel off the floor. “Rhyme here uh, can do that trick you kept from me until absolutely necessary.”

“I had to lie, you know.”

“No, no, I don’t.”

Joshua huffed. “Is everyone against me today? Goodness.”

“I’m never against you,” Rhyme said as she stood up slowly. Her legs were still sore and her energy was beginning to fade around the edges. She wrapped her arms around Joshua’s middle and despite being sweaty, Joshua wrapped his arms back around her.

For a second. He then pushed her back to look at her full in the face.

“I swear to God. Sanae! What have you done with my precious Rhyme? She has angel wings!”

“You,” she glanced back to see if she’d forgotten to pull them in, “you can see them?”

“I am the Composer of Shibuya. Of course I see them. They’re brilliant. Oh, my cute little girl,” Joshua held her close and rocked her back and forth. “What have these two men been doing to you?”

“I’ve been doing it,” she admitted. “I’ve been practicing with Sanae.”

“You were helping me with paperwork. This is hardly within your paygrade, little miss.”

“You don’t pay me.”

“Ah, right. I meant to pick up a form from Tori-” he coughed, sputtered, and spat up a wriggling black and red worm. It struggled to survive before disappearing into static.

“Oh, God, that’s disgusting.” Neku held a hand to his mouth. “I thought you were kidding when you said he had worms.”

“Why would I kid about that?” Sanae said. He shrugged. “Aight. You’ve got tha DL on all that’s happenin’ and it’s time fer bed. Go on, git.”

Joshua feigned hurt. “You wound me, Sanae.”

“Get. To. Bed.”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. “Rhyme, I will put you at pay grade nine. It isn’t much, but it should come in handy. Here’s a card,” he handed her a gold debit card, “it will have your first two paychecks on it. Coming in around oh, what is it…five-hundred American.”

“Five…five hundred…” Neku balked. “Hey! I only get pay grade seventeen!”

“Don’t listen to him, princess,” Joshua ruffled Rhyme’s hair, “you are worth every yen.”

With that, Joshua glittered into starlight and faded away to nothing.

“Welp,” Sanae clapped his hands, “who wants ta go fer another round?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm a bit burned out so if there are any mistakes, let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

#16 – Eww!

Joshua barely winked back to his apartment before collapsing into bed. He felt horrible with the squiggling worms crawling through his skin and eyes. Before he had left to visit his friends at the café, he’d thrown up a considerable amount of wormy static.

At least there wouldn’t be any clean up.

Rolling over to his stomach, he eyed his smartphone with disdain. Tori had been calling with updates on the current Game’s progress, but Joshua was far too sick to care about details. He picked up his phone, dialed Tori’s number, and waited for it to ring.

“Lord Composer,” Tori said on the other end. His voice was even submissive. “How may I assist you?”

“Stop being so cheerful when I feel like shit,” he replied before feeling remorseful. “I’m sorry, Tori. I shouldn’t speak to you like that. Are things going well?”

There was a long pause. “…yes, sir. Things are going well. However, I sense the presence of two illegal entrants into the Game somewhere near Cat Street.”

“Worry not. Those two are doing drills. I have to keep my workers up to snuff, you know. When was the last time you did drills?” Joshua felt a little better at hearing his Conductor’s voice. It was terrible being alone when you were sick. “Never mind. I don’t need to worry about you. You’re one of my best workers.”

“Are you sure you feel well, Joshua?”

The concern in Tori’s voice made Joshua feel only slightly bad about having teased him so much over the years. He pretended to not know his name and treated him as if he were an annoyance on most occasions. When was the last time he congratulated Tori on a Game well done and meant it? It had to have been at least a few months…

“Sir?”

“Oh, right,” he laughed a bit, “I am fine. Remember what we discussed. No Player is to make it through the next Game.”

“Indeed, Lord Composer. No Player will make it through.”

Joshua disconnected the call and threw his phone to the side on the bed. He dropped his head to the mattress and rolled up in the blankets until he felt secure. It was time for him to meditate and try to clear the infection from his body. Yet the second he closed his eyes he worried.

What if Tori thought he meant-

No. The man was brilliant. He wouldn’t dare Erase Neku and Rhyme.


	17. Chapter 17

#17 – Light

It was the middle of the night when Rhyme realized she was too tired to sleep. She’d been tossing and turning for the greater part of three hours. Her mind was racing with the practice they’d had and how little she felt she was helping Joshua. Earlier that evening she’d called to talk to him but he hadn’t answered. He was probably sleeping.

Sitting up, she held her hands out in front of her. The power she had used earlier had refused to manifest in battle, but she could form little snaps of light if she focused enough. She stared at her palms and imagined a strong light pulsing within. It lit up her fingers and cast shadows on the walls. The light was nothing but a tiny flame, and she cradled it close to her heart.

“We’ve got to grow you,” she whispered, “if we’re going to help Joshua.”

The light pulsed in response and grew a fraction in brilliance.

“You’re beautiful,” she continued to speak to it, “and I think you can do better.”

The light twitched.

“Don’t be offended,” she giggled. It was acting an awful lot like Joshua. Maybe it was a touch of his Composer powers? They had been really close. She’d tried researching it but didn’t find much at her paygrade and position. People above her-like Conductors-would sometimes absorb power from their Composer, but only if they were super close. She wasn’t anywhere near Conductor level, but she was certain she was holding Joshua’s light in her hands.

Closing her fingers, the light disappeared, and she felt calm enough to sleep.

Her phone had other ideas as it started to buzz. She picked it up and noticed it was Joshua. When she answered, she knew something was terribly, horribly wrong.

“Rhyme, I have a problem. I can’t get into my Pad.”

“What do you mean?” Rhyme had already crawled from between her sheets and was picking out clothing to wear. “I can be there in thirty.”

“My code isn’t working. What was yours?”

“2659,” she said quickly. She set her phone down and put it on speaker while changing her clothes. Joshua was still rambling while he tried the new code, and for some reason it didn’t work either. They tried Neku’s code and Sanae’s code-somehow Joshua knew that one-and none of them worked.

Rhyme frowned. She took the phone off speaker and placed it back to her ear. “Something’s wrong.”

“Do you think?”

“Don’t get sassy with me, Lord Composer,” she said with a huff. “I’ll be there in thirty. I’ve gotta sneak out but-“

“Don’t bother. I’ll come by-“

Suddenly Joshua was in the room. He still spoke into the phone for effect. “-and pick you up.”

Rhyme hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket. “You’re being extra cute today.”

“And you are being extra cranky. Couldn’t sleep?”

She gave the Composer a once over. He was still dressed in a nightgown with a fuzzy yellow robe draped around him. His face was flushed and his eyes were still rimmed with red, but Rhyme couldn’t see a single worm crawling through him.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Good news,” Joshua waved a hand, “I seem to have healed from my worms. Bad news? I’m locked out of the Underground. I can still use some powers-such as teleportation-but I cannot enter the Underground nor am I able to shift to my Noise form.”

“That’s…not good,” she said, adjusting her purple top. Getting dressed in the dark wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. “Have you contacted Sanae?”

“I texted him. He’s making coffee. Should we go?”

Rhyme held her hand out.

Joshua slid his fingers around hers.

Nothing happened.

“Oh. Worse news. I seem to be unable to teleport.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she called up Sanae and explained the situation. She waited for the angel to appear and just as he did the door to her room opened. Her parents stood on the other side of the door and they looked none-to-happy.

“Uh…this isn’t…what you think…you see…” Rhyme tried to come up with something-anything-to explain why there were two old men in her room at three in the morning.

“Allow me to explain-“ Joshua started, but stopped when Rhyme’s mother glared at him.

“And I thought you were so respectable,” she said.

Rhyme rubbed at her temples. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but-OW. There was a sharp pain in her head and she blinked her eyes open to see a series of cardboard boxes in a dark room. It was familiar somehow…ah, right. “I thought you said you couldn’t teleport, Josh?”

Joshua and Sanae were looking at her with a strange confusion in their eyes.

“Rhyme, dear,” Joshua reached out to touch her shoulder, “I didn’t do it.”

“Looks like Jesus beams aren’t tha only thing you’ve got now, kiddo.” He began to move some of the boxes out of the way. “Though next time ya transport us to the café, try not landin’ in the stockroom.”


	18. Chapter 18

#18 – Supernatural

The café was still shuttered and closed to the world. It floated in-between the UG and RG, which was lucky for Joshua since he was stuck in his RG form. He tried not to think about it too heavily. It was probably something the Higher Plane did to mess with him. They were always pulling shit for no good reason and this time they had the reasoning of his sickness. Now that he was better, he wondered if it were just a waiting game for them to turn the power back on-so to speak.

Instead of questioning it, he ordered a double shot of espresso in a cup of mulled cider. It was disgusting to drink, but it would perk him up.

“…and then a beam of light came out. I’ve been practicing trying to get more light, but all I can manage is a little twinkle like this.”

Joshua turned to see Rhyme holding a ball of energy in her hands. It was sparkling and pure with lines of blue and grey swimming through the white. He reached out to touch it and the light surrounded his finger in a friendly touch.

“It seems, Rhyme, dear, you have absorbed my power.”

“I don’t know how to give it back or I would.”

He took a sip of his drink, winced, and coughed. “It may be better that you keep them. Whoever is messing with me is serious. Infecting me with worms and corruption, kicking me out of my home, and taking away my power are all serious crimes. I have tried to call Tori but he is refusing to answer.”

“Maybe he’s asleep,” Sanae snorted. “Like we should be.”

“I doubt it. He always answers.”

The room fell silent as Rhyme played with the ball of light in her hands. It dimmed and grew in brightness, went from round to square, and flickered like a fading flashlight. She bounced it up and down like a ball and formed it like clay with her slender fingers.

Joshua felt jealous. Even when he had his power he never fiddled with it like Rhyme was. He took it for granted and misused it to harm others. Perhaps it was a good thing to be taken down a peg.

“Ouch!” Rhyme shook her fingers as the light faded away. “I got a little too zealous.”

“It’s alright, Rhyme,” Joshua patted her shoulder, “you are still learning, and quite well. Now, as interim Composer, what do you think we should do?”

“Interim Composer? I doubt that’s what this is. You just rubbed off on me.” Rhyme fiddled her fingers together and hummed. “I would contact the Higher Plane and tell them what’s up.”

Sanae snorted. “Well, she’s definitely not you.”

“Shut. Up.”

Rhyme laughed. She took a sip of her iced latte and sighed. “I think it’s best since we can’t get in touch with Tori. The Higher Plane might be able to send some angels down to help us.”

“I’m afraid they’re not as swift as you’d think fer winged beings,” Sanae said with a shrug. “They’re sorta lazy like that.”

“Well…maybe we should call up the Game Masters and see if they can help us.”

“They’re not supposed to know who we are,” Joshua explained, wincing once more as he took another drink of his cider.

“Yeah but…I’m a protected Player this week. Game Masters can know who the Players are. Maybe I can talk to Higashizawa and have him send a message to Tori…and he can keep us abreast of the situation.”

Joshua shook his head. “He would Erase you on sight. I allowed a free for all this week.”

“Son of a bitch,” Sanae grumbled. “We’re up a creek without a paddle.”

“Well, I,” Rhyme hopped down from her chair, “am not giving up without a fight.”

“I am not going to let you-“ Joshua began, but with a wink and a smile Rhyme disappeared.

“Forget what I said,” Sanae laughed, “she’s exactly like you.”


	19. Chapter 19

#19 – Shadow

There was darkness and silence in the Room of Reckoning. Tori sat in the throne with his legs crossed and his head resting on one hand. It was fun to pretend to be the Composer, but he needed to find a way to make it official. He thought for certain he would have his chance with Joshua too sick to work, but the energy Joshua should have been shedding was nowhere to be found.

Tori slammed his fist on the throne and stood up. He had sent in a form to the Higher Plane to become an official interim Composer, but there had not been word since the acceptance. It wasn’t a surprise that they hadn’t done anything. The Higher Plane was as slow as death itself.

He took his phone out and to contact the current Game Master-Higashizawa. The man had been Erased before, more than once, but the Composer had always brought him back. Why, he wasn’t sure, but this time Tori would make sure of his demise. There was no place for weaklings in the Shibuya he imagined.

 “Yes, Higashizawa, I want the current figures.” He waited for a response and paused when he heard the sound of a young girl in the background. Where had he heard that voice before? Ah, yes, the little one working with Joshua-

“We have a delicious array of torment waiting for the remaining six Players,” Higashizawa said through the phone. His voice muffled before returning. “Worry not, Conductor, sir, we will lick the plate clean.”

“Are you in the presence of a girl named Rhyme?”

Another pause. “Yes, sir.”

“Kill her.”

“But, sir, she is on the list of protected-“

“Kill her now or I will Erase you,” he growled, snapping the phone shut. The man was such a coward when it came to one in a greater position than he. Tori smiled and considered the job done.


	20. Chapter 20

#20 – Wings

Rhyme heard the command through the phone and for a moment she considered running. But there was a soft look in Higashizawa’s eyes as he pocketed his phone. The hulking mass of man stood over her with a concerned stare as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Run,” he said.

She took flight-literally. Her wings must have sensed something was amiss at her sudden rise in blood pressure and they popped out. They took her to the sky and she wobbled through the air as she tried to get her bearings. The wings were doing their own thing, carrying her far away from the Scramble and back to Cat Street. She landed on the roof of the café and rolled to a stop as her legs weren’t ready to take her.

“Ow,” she hissed. Her arm and wings were scraped up but still okay. Rhyme hopped down from the roof and let her wings glide her to the back entrance to the café. It was open to her, so long as she scanned her hand on the hidden panel, and she entered quickly before shutting the door. In the front of the café Joshua and Sanae were waiting for her to come back, though it seemed they had assumed she would transport.

 “I was talking to Higashizawa and Tori ordered him to kill me. Neku’s not safe,” she said with huffing breath.

“Shit,” Sanae cursed before disappearing in a surge of white feathers. They landed here and there on the counter before turning into glittering light. It didn’t take him long to come back with Neku in tow, though the red-head wasn’t exactly happy about the situation.

He had a pair of shorts on and nothing else, and was dripping wet from head to toe. “People are going to think I disappeared in the pool, you know.”

“Not really,” the barista curled a feather through his fingers. “Imprinting.”

“I swear to God,” he shivered, “someone better get me something to wear.”

Joshua shrugged. “I would but I can’t. Sorry.”

“I could try,” Rhyme said, bubbling at the chance of trying a new power. She closed her eyes and imagined a cute, blue button up and a pair of black slacks for Neku. When she opened her eyes she frowned at the sight of an orange shirt and a long, flowy black skirt.

“Are you serious,” Neku said, deadpan.

“Well, at least you aren’t naked,” Joshua teased. “Not to mention, your hips really rock a skirt.”

“Shut up before I Erase your powerless ass. Someone explain to me what the hell is going on. Why can’t you do this and why is Rhyme doing it?”

“You know the thingy,” Rhyme held her hand out to show him a ball of light, “well, it’s more than just the Jesus beams. Apparently I’ve absorbed Joshua’s power. I’m interim Composer.”

“Interim,” he paused, “Composer. Okay. So if I shoot Joshua now-“

“You’d kill him,” Sanae said.

Neku grinned playfully. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“HEY,” Joshua grumbled. “I cannot help the current situation and it would be unfair of you to take advantage of it.”

“Take advantage of,” Neku balked. He regained his composure. “Never mind. Rhyme, can you fix this? I’m really not into skirts.”

She closed her eyes and tried again, picturing a pair of slacks she’d seen in a fashion magazine. They were black with little silver pinstripes and a cut that would flatter anyone with Neku’s frame. Opening her eyes she saw the pants exactly as they should be on Neku. Next was the shirt, and this time she focused on not closing her eyes to imagine. It would be blue with sharp angles and the fall of it would be comfortable and stylish.

The shirt formed before her eyes and Neku laughed as it tickled his skin. He looked like a million dollars and Rhyme clapped excitedly at having been able to use her newfound power. Now if she could only concentrate enough in battle to use her beams…

“Good job, my little Composer,” Joshua said, stroking the side of Rhyme’s face. “You are precious.”

“Thanks, Joshua. Now we need to figure out what to do. Who else thinks Tori is behind all of this?”

Joshua was nursing a cup of something that smelled like coffee with extra cream and sugar. “You may be onto something. He heard you through the phone enough to know who you are. He knows you are protected. He ordered your Erasure regardless of my orders. He will not answer our calls.”

“If it is him,” Neku adjusted the collar of his shirt, “what are we supposed to do about it? I only beat Megumi because I had other people to help.”

“Yes, but he wouldn’t dare absorb me. I have no power to borrow. It would make the fight much more like the one you had in the Pad.”

Neku frowned. “You were watching there, too?”

“Beat whines for you to heal him a bit too much.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“AHEM,” Rhyme clapped her hands, “we have things to focus on now. If it is Tori behind this, we need to find a way to fight him where he won’t know he needs to absorb _me_.”

“Which might be impossible,” Joshua twirled his finger around the coffee cup, “considering you have a terrible grasp of pins at the moment.”

“I can practice-“

Joshua’s eyes were unusually clear. “We have no time for practice.”

He was right. There wasn’t time if they had any hope of fighting the corruption. Rhyme needed to figure out how to use her interim Composer powers. She felt useless. Powerless. Stupid. Annoying.

“Ah, ah,” Joshua warned. “Thinking like that will cause Noise to gravitate to you.”

“Well, at least I won’t get worm-“

Worms.

“Say, Joshua,” Rhyme began to pace, “would you say this isn’t something Tori would do?”

“He is much like Megumi-exceptionally loyal.” Joshua paused. “Are you thinking I gave him worms?”

“It’s possible. You two have worked close together, even though you’re kinda rude to him.”

Joshua shrugged. “Fair enough. However, you said earlier-according to notes-the worms were caused by the corruption of Shibuya, which was contracted from someone else. Which came first? The corruption or the worms?”

“Technically?” Rhyme squeaked. She was winging it. “They’re interconnected. It’s like…person A has worms and it causes a corruption in their city. Person B is clean, but visits the corrupted city and either takes the worms back or the corruption. One can cause the other, and you have-er, had-both. Tori might be our patient zero, but overall he had to have contracted it from someone else.”

“The Higher Plane hasn’t had an outbreak in years?”

“Decades,” she corrected. “But it doesn’t mean they can’t get it. Someone up there may have been corrupted and they passed it on. It’s like a terrible case of the flu.”

Joshua slid from his chair. He tapped his finger to his cheek and hummed. “If Tori is sick, we cannot take him on. It would be cruel to. However, if we attempt to make contact with him, he may become irrational and much like I was. What I felt under the control of the worms was an undying hate for you. Perhaps Tori feels the same about me, considering how I treat him.”

“I still don’t understand one thing,” Neku said, “how does a Conductor take away your powers and put them in another person?”

“About that,” Sanae folded his arms over his chest, “I’ve been thinkin’ on it. He can’t.”

Rhyme frowned. She rubbed at her face in frustration. “So how did I get Joshua’s power?”

“I became sick, Shibuya was protecting herself, and she gave them to you,” Joshua said.

“Is that verified?” Rhyme pulled out her phone to search on the UGNet. She typed in transfer of Composer powers but only found articles on willing transfers. A Composer would step down, a Composer would be killed, a Composer would be asked to transfer to the Higher Plane…

Her mouth moved while she typed, “city transfer of composer powers”.

“Rhyme, I doubt we will find a precedence,” Joshua laughed. “We are a city of outliers.”

“Well, if you weren’t gun happy,” Neku said with a smile. “Okay, so say the city did select Rhyme. Why?”

“Because she is the closest to me.”

“Ah, ha! I found one…it’s from the archives. I can only read a little bit of it,” she trailed her finger down the screen, “but it says a city under stress can choose a Composer. But I don’t think I’m a worthy choice.”

“Of course you are,” Joshua smiled, “you have a pure heart. Now. We need to figure out how to confront a possibly corrupted Conductor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I'm trying to get back into it. Let me know if there's anything I need to correct as TWEWYtober is spur of the moment and I may mistake somethings. :3


	21. Chapter 21

#21 – Fun

The evening came and with it, no real idea on what to do. Joshua had grown tired of talking and left the group to rest in Sanae’s workroom. There was a couch draped with blankets and prototypes of clothing for the new CAT line. Once those were removed, the couch was quite comfy. He lay with his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling lit up by streetlights.

When was the last time he took Tori out for a meal?

Back in the beginning, once they were properly introduced, Joshua took Tori out for a delicious meal at one of the more exclusive restaurants in town. The man had many ideas for the improvement of Shibuya, but Joshua had ignored each one. They had a tenuous relationship at best. Every now and again they would spend a little time together, but it was like spending time with an ex-boyfriend.

“I should have treated you better,” Joshua whispered. He should have had fun with Tori. He should have done what he taught Neku to do. Expand his horizons. Enjoy the moment with all he had. Make friends and trust your partner.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

If anyone were to solve this problem, it would be Joshua.

He needed to face what he had wrought.


	22. Chapter 22

#22 – Yellow

The one thing Joshua remembered most about Tori was his eyes of golden sunlight. Megumi had yellow eyes like the basic shade on a color wheel. They were uninteresting and usually hidden behind dark sunglasses. Tori’s eyes, however, were never covered and drew people in with their warmth.

Joshua tried to remember the other details, but he found he had never paid much attention to how Tori kept his hair and what shade of brown it was. Did the man have any freckles or wrinkles on his face? What shape was his nose and chin? Joshua couldn’t recall. He had never cared to.

It was these things and more that plagued him as he stood in front of the door to the Pad, pounding on the metal with his fist. What was Tori’s last name? Did he even have one? He was assigned by the Higher Ups so it was entirely possible that he had no last name. But Joshua couldn’t remember.

“Tori! I need to speak with you!”

His hand had begun to hurt before the door slowly creaked open. Joshua stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around himself at the chill he found there. Below, the fish did not swim, and the bubbles in the water were caught between the fish and the glass. Time stood still in the Pad.

“Tori?”

The door to the Room of Reckoning stood open in the center of the Pad. Joshua neared it, but hesitated at the last second to step through. His hesitation was fruitless as two Noise-like arms snapped out from the darkness and wrapped around his arms. He was drawn into the room and slammed to his knees in the center before the throne.

Tori sat languidly as he watched Joshua shiver and shake. “Welcome, _Composer_.”

Looking up, Joshua could see the corruption had sickened Tori. His skin and eyes were raw and red from the worms crawling through. The man appeared to be oblivious to it, as he did not move to scratch or touch the wriggling flesh.

“Tori, you’re sick…” Joshua began, but at a fraction of movement from Tori he froze. He was powerless here. The man could Erase him with a breath.

“Sick? You are the only one sick around here, Lord Composer. You are a blight on this city and the source of the corruption.” He rose, towering over Joshua. “If I Erase you, I will become Composer and nothing will stop me from correcting your faults. First, I will start with-“

“Tori, I’m sorry.”

The man froze. His shoulder length locks of mocha bounced around his face to obscure a small scar on his chin and cheek.

“I should not have treated you as I have. I _am_ a blight on the city. I do not think about other people as a Composer should. There is no need to Erase me. I am powerless before you,” he said, holding his hands out in submission. “I have nothing left.”

“You lie,” he said, a single worm crawling down his cheek like a tear. “You sit there and lie like always.”

“No. You can sense it, can’t you?” Joshua stared at the floor before giving Tori a once over. He was exceptionally well dressed for a Conductor. The dark, pinstriped pants matched well with the black sweater that opened at the chest. It showed delicate skin in a smooth shade of cream. Further up, Joshua could see more scars on the man’s neck that danced up to meet the one on his cheek and chin. It looked like fire had kissed him in his short life.

Tori reached forward to touch Joshua’s hand. “I can sense it. You are of no use to me.”

“I know.”

“Stop agreeing with me!”

“I can’t.”

“Enough!” He angrily cried, arm swinging out to shove Joshua to the ground. “Enough. I will humor you no longer. If anything, I will get some energy from your Erasure.”

Joshua remained where he was-powerless at the hand of someone who he should have treated as a friend. “Forgive me, Tori.”

“I,” the man swallowed, “I cannot.”

“Alright,” Joshua nodded. “Do with me what you will.”

Tori’s fingers splayed above him, but the drawing of energy did not happen. His hand shook as it hovered in the air just over Joshua. The man knelt, touched Joshua’s shoulder, and squeezed hard enough to bruise. Again, nothing happened.

“Why can’t I?” Tori growled. He rubbed at his face and looked at his hands as if seeing the worms for the first time. His voice squeaked as he continued to stutter, “What…what are these? L-lord C-composer?”

“Tori?”

Again the anger returned and Tori lifted him up by his shirt. He tossed Joshua backward, causing him to slide over the floor and into the marbled walls.

Joshua sat up, momentarily stunned, and continued to give Tori a pleading look. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop saying that!” Tori threw his hand out and it quickly transformed into his Noise form. The sharp angles sliced into Joshua’s right shoulder before jerking free.

Blood spilled onto the hallowed ground and Joshua whimpered as he tried to slow the bleeding.

“You won’t need to worry about that,” the Conductor said, arm at the ready. “The next one comes for your head.”

Joshua barely had time to roll out of the way. He managed to avoid the hit to his neck, but in return his leg was sliced open. The pain was unbearable and where the blood flowed, there was also static. He was losing his form and fast.

But perhaps it was for the best. Rhyme would be a considerably better candidate for Composer.

“I won’t miss again!”

Stumbling to his feet, Joshua kept one hand on his injured shoulder. “See that you don’t.”

Pain ripped through Joshua’s stomach as the Noise arm buried itself deep. He choked on his own blood and coughed, spilling static into the air. Idly, Joshua wondered if it had hurt like this when he shot Neku. He would have made a mental note to ask him, but his body was disintegrating and he lost his hold on life. The last thing he could recall was falling into nothingness, and the next he was resting far too low to the ground to be human.

“Goodbye, Lord Composer,” Tori said, foot hovering inches above Joshua. “You won’t be missed.”


	23. Chapter 23

#23 – Web

It was too late.

The three of them arrived at the Pad to see Tori’s foot crushing a tiny bug-like Noise. Rhyme knew immediately that it was Joshua, and she cried out as the form shifted and changed into static. Ignoring the others, she dove forward and tried in vain to put the static back together. It fell through her fingers like sand and water, and she begged Shibuya to do something, _please_. Bits of the static energy fell over her skin and stuck to her like the web of a spider. It slid through her flesh and danced in her veins. She could feel Joshua’s bright energy as it became her own.

Without a word, Tori snatched her up. He held her by the back of her shirt and shook her hard. “Give me your power or you’ll join him.”

“I can’t, I don’t know how!” She glanced at the others and shook her head when Neku made to move toward them. “Shibuya won’t let you have her. She’ll pick someone else if you Erase me.”

“Then I’ll Erase them as well,” Tori snarled. He dropped her to her knees and did nothing when she hurried back to the others. “You will fail, just as he. Come at me, if you wish.”

Neku didn’t hesitate. He sent a bolt of energy at Tori and was instantly knocked into a wall when it rebounded back. The hit only momentarily threw him for a loop as he was up again in an attempt to use psychokinesis. It managed to lift Tori from the ground for a second, but the energy was once again thrown back into Neku. This time, he only managed to get to his knees.

“Are you, my Producer, going to try me?”

“Hell no. It’s against protocol.” Sanae stood back with his arms crossed over his chest. “But I won’t let you Erase the little lady.”

“You have no choice,” Tori said, back popping as he began to shift into his Noise form. “You will all die by my hand.”

Rhyme stepped forward. She could see the worms taking over his body and his mind. “Tori, stop! You’ll only cause yourself more pain if you-”

His arm flew out and slammed Rhyme to the ground. She was pinned between two sets of claws in a paw that led up to a human body. Her fingers ran up the wrist of the claw in an attempt to push it off, but all she got were tiny cuts from the sharp appendage. There wasn’t anything she could do. The foot was squeezing tighter and tighter, and she struggled underneath it as Tori went full Noise.


	24. Chapter 24

#24 – Creature

The Conductor’s form was of a monster. He was a hulking mass of a human body and head with long, stringy grey hair. From his back were eight arms ending in paws, four on each side. It was some sort of strange spider-human hybrid with several yellow eyes and a wide, gaping mouth.

He moved to bite her but Neku had recovered enough to send a bolt of energy at Tori’s face. It was enough for him to let her go and squeal in agony. The worms were even worse in his Noise form, causing his skin to twitch and stretch.

“You will give her to me!”

“Like Hell,” Neku barked. He slapped his hands together and bent down to slam them on the ground. Graffiti like tendrils flew over the ground and hit Tori hard in the stomach. “How do you like that?!”

“Don’t get cocky,” Sanae warned. He was still unmoving.

Rhyme understood why he couldn’t fight, but she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t. She balled her hands up, tried to focus, and managed to send one fat baby angel at the mass of flesh and worms. It cut through Tori’s stomach, spilling blood, static, and piles of worms to the ground below.

Screaming in agony, Tori lashed out and struck both Neku and Rhyme, knocking them to the side.

They recovered quickly, and were back up fighting once again.

It was a terrible battle. Rhyme was bruised and bleeding and Neku looked to have crushed his left arm in one of the many tumbles they took. But they didn’t stop. They kept fighting. What seemed like an hour passed and neither side was close to winning. They were evenly matched and exhausted.  

“Come on, Tori,” Rhyme begged, her body aching. “You can’t win this.”

“Neither can you!”

“Are you going to destroy yourself over some petty stupidity?” She stumbled closer. “You’re going to Erase yourself and nothing will be gained. Let us help you. Shibuya needs us both!”

“No,” Tori growled. He attempted to stamp his foot down on Rhyme.

But something popped. Rhyme felt her body shiver and her hold on humanity fell. Her newfound size and speed carried her far enough away from the foot to not be hurt. As soon as she was safe, her body popped again and she was back into her usual human form. It was dizzying and strange, but whenever Tori got a little too close for comfort, her body moved through the layers with ease.

“We’re not going to win,” Neku grumbled beside her. “This is endless.”

“Don’t give up yet,” Rhyme said. She focused her power, sent a beam of energy at Tori, and fell to her knees, spent. “No. We can’t give up. Come on!”

But she couldn’t move. She was too tired.


	25. Chapter 25

#25 – Eyes

 It was growing harder to hold his Noise form. Tori coughed up a pile of worms and vomited bile at the sight of it. He wobbled and swayed, and felt a fever like fire tear through him. Below, he could see the two youths were also quite worn, but there was nothing he could do against them. He was exhausted. His Conductor power was stretched to the limit and finally his body gave out. It crashed to the ground in a pile of twisted limbs and snarled hair. Still, he fought to move. He fought to hurt those who he needed to Erase to save what was left of Shibuya.

The girl stumbled toward him. He was certain she’d Erase him on contact, but instead, she simply stroked a hand over his wrinkled forehead. “It’s okay. Just relax.”

“Get away from me!” He glowered up at her, caught by the peace he found in her eyes. “Stop touching me or-“

“Shut up,” Rhyme said. “You’re not going to do anything. Just relax. I’ll help you, okay? You’ve got to focus on clearing the worms out or you’ll die.”

“So be it.”

The girl sighed as if annoyed. “You’re being a brat. Come on, I’m trying to help you.”

His form shifted back to that of his human self. The clothes he wore were tattered and torn around a myriad of cuts and bruises. He could feel he was bleeding from at least several places on his neck, back, and arms. It hurt, but what hurt worse was the infection tearing through his insides. He coughed again, static bubbling up from his throat, and he nearly choked on it.

“There we go,” Rhyme said, blue eyes shining with love and exhaustion, “focus on clearing it out.”

“I can’t.”

She stroked his hair back away from his face. “You’re sweating. The fever might break soon. You’ve got to give it all you have. Come on, Tori. Joshua would want this.”

“Joshua,” he whimpered. What had he done in his rage?

“It’s okay,” the girl said, “we can fix it. Come on now.”

There was a tearing sensation in his belly and lungs. He leaned up on his arms and coughed, spilling static and worms over the ground. They wriggled and squealed as they disappeared into the air, but he kept vomiting and coughing more up. The girl seemed unaffected by it as she continued to stroke his hair and whisper sweet words.

The hate was leaving Tori and with it, the rest of his energy. He felt a strange peace wash over him and then remorse at having done what he had. He had Erased the one person he promised to protect with his life and tried to kill his replacement.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Joshua.”

Rhyme held her hands out. The energy gathered into a ball of light and shifted to form a crushed bug-like Noise. Though it was crushed, it still moved, and with time, the injuries healed. Within a few seconds, the bulb on the firefly began to pulse with life, and the color changed from red to blue. It flew up to land in Rhyme’s hair, where it hung like a barrette.

“You see? We can put things back together,” she said, touching Tori’s cheek.

“Not entirely,” Sanae replied from a few feet away. “Joshua is gonna be Noise for a long time.”

Rhyme smiled down at Tori. “That’s okay, isn’t it Joshua?”

The firefly flickered between purple and blue.

Tori wept. He was free from the infection and he could feel Shibuya attempting to mend him and the city he loved so much. He had turned his back on her, but she had never given up on him.

“I promise,” he whispered, vision growing dim, “I will protect you.”

“I believe you,” she said softly. “Go to sleep.”

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness hit was the soft yellow glow of Joshua’s tail.


	26. Chapter 26

#26 – Fire

It was still Autumn, but almost Winter, when they decided to hold a bonfire. Since Rhyme and the others didn’t have a good place in which to hold one, they went to the country on Joshua’s dime. Joshua was still a firefly, but he was growing stronger every day. Rhyme had been officially accepted as interim Composer, and was awaiting her coronation.

The whole situation with the worms had been resolved when the Higher Ups finally got off their asses and cleared not just Shibuya, but several other cities across the world. It had almost been a pandemic, but they caught it early. Tori was still recovering from the after effects of the corruption, but with Rhyme’s help he managed to keep Shibuya safe and the Games running smoothly.

They had invited him to come along, and though he resisted at first, a few flashes from Joshua’s bulb won him over. It was also good that the Conductor of the region they were in had welcomed them with open arms. They had reservations in an onsen and everything.

“Ouch!”

“Be careful, Tori, they’re hot,” Rhyme warned. She held her own potato with gloved hands before giving it a little nibble. The heat and the sweet flavor hit her immediately and warmed her heart and soul. She continued to nibble as Tori did, and they shared a smile.

“I had never thought to do this,” he said. “I had read about it, however.”

“Don’tchu watch tv?” Beat was halfway through his third potato. “Man, yer missin’ out.”

Rhyme giggled. She felt Joshua in her hair, crawling around, trying to get comfortable in the cold. She finally took him out and set him on her glove so he, too, could eat some of the potato. He nibbled, glowed a bright green, and continued to seek warmth by hiding under Rhyme’s glove near her wrist. Eventually he’d be able to enjoy the potatoes as a human, but Sanae said it wouldn’t be for a long time.

It was alright though. Rhyme wouldn’t leave him.


	27. Chapter 27

#27 – Bone

The city at her core was still weak, but she had good bones. It was something Rhyme had heard people say about real estate. The house had good bones. Shibuya had good bones. She was healing under Tori and her care, but there was always the question of who had brought the corruption on. They still hadn’t been able to trace who Joshua or Tori had interacted with that had been sick. There were cases in the Higher Plane over the last few months, so they assumed it must have been a paperwork visit.

There wasn’t a reason to think otherwise.

Tori had good bones, too. He was a strong person who taught Rhyme how to use what little power she had at her control. There were a lot of things Shibuya did through her, but for the most part she wasn’t much of a Composer. Her bones weren’t good, yet, but they were growing.

Thankfully, Joshua had been recovering at a quicker rate than Sanae had thought. He could enter dreams in a human form to talk to Rhyme, and his Noise form had grown from a tiny firefly to a small dragon. The dragon shape was not much more than that of a bracelet in size, and he often slid around Rhyme’s wrist in such a fashion. He had good bones, too.

Everything seemed to be going well. Rhyme questioned it, but as Sanae often said: enjoy the moment. She did that as best as she could, but she was nervous.

Her coronation was next week, and it would be her first visit to the Higher Plane.


	28. Chapter 28

#28 – Hair

“The number one thing to remember,” Tori said, adjusting Rhyme’s coronation gown, “is to only speak when asked.”

Rhyme nodded in understanding. She held her arms out and frowned at how the gown was just an inch too long over her arms. It gathered at her feet, and when she tried to walk she often tripped on the silken robe. “Isn’t there something smaller?”

“That’s up to you,” he laughed. “Concentrate on it.”

She closed her eyes, focused on shifting the gown to something smaller, and managed to make it just a smidge too small. It hugged her stomach and legs, and she frowned as she tried to stretch it out. It ended up changing the fall of the gown, but at least it was wearable.

Tori tilted his head. “I’m not sure they’ll like it.”

“I don’t like it, why should they?” Rhyme sighed. She pushed the sleeves up and folded her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry, Tori. I’m not looking forward to this. I feel like I’m cheating Joshua out of the roll.”

There was a beep, and Joshua climbed out of the bun she had her hair in. He padded down her face and held on with the little sticky feet he had. Whatever he was saying in dragon had to have been close to, “no, you’re not”.

“Thanks, Josh,” she scratched his tiny head and he purred, “you’re a good friend.”

He trilled and returned to curling up in the bun on top of her head, looking much like an ornament.

“Okay. I think I’m ready for this but…I’m not sure. Do you think-“

Both Tori and Joshua made noises of approval.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Let’s go,” she said, offering her arm to Tori.

They linked arm in arm and walked forward, disappearing into light as they went. The room shed away and soon they were surrounded by white floors and walls. It looked like a crowded office complex with people wandering in and out of doors and up and down the stairwells. There were two elevators with more people going up and down.

Rhyme had half expected clouds and wings, but not one angel had their wings out. Most were wearing grey suits and dresses, with a few more flamboyant ones in blues and whites. She figured it had something to do with what level of operation they were in.

One of the people came up to them with a smile and a clipboard. He was wearing a white suit with grey piping on the edges, and had a headful of chocolate curls. “Hello, my name is Danyael and I’m here to show you to your coronation. You would be Miss Bito, correct?”

“Mmhm,” she said, and then corrected, “yes, sir.”

“Mmhm is fine by me, but make sure to use yes sir for the judge.”

She nodded and followed behind with Tori taking up the back. Whenever she would look back to make sure he was still there, he would smile and nod.

They made their way down the hall and to a small office, where they waited for Danyael to pick up more papers for his clipboard. He continued to apologize profusely for not being more organized, and quickly ushered them away from the office and down the hall. They stopped in front of a courtroom door made of cherrywood and gold trim, and from there Tori was no longer allowed to follow.

He stood back, wished Rhyme good luck, and waved as Danyael drew her into the courtroom.

It was massive on the inside. There were pews on either side of the room in sets of twelve, a huge front with a stand for a prosecutor, defender, and many jurors, and a section for what she assumed were court reporters and assistants. They shuffled in and out of the room with stacks of papers and envelopes. Some called out names to those waiting in the pews, and others chatted amicably with the court guards.

“This is where I’m getting coronated?” She whispered up to Danyael. “Am I on trial?”

“No, no,” he assured, “it’s easier to do it here than in the main courtroom. That’s observed for very serious offenses.”

She felt entirely too small. As Danyael pushed the gate open for her to walk forward, the weight of her responsibility sat like a heavy lump in her belly. She stood before the judge’s podium, and waited for someone to show up. When they did, she wished they hadn’t.

He was a severe looking man with wiry grey hair and an expression of impatience. But when he turned around, there was a female on the other side of him. She wasn’t much different, however, as her face was hardened as she looked at papers with her set of four arms. The…being…sat sideways in the chair so that both of them could glance at Rhyme in turns.

“Shibuya, Japan?”

“Yes, sir…er…ma’am?”

“Either is fine,” the woman said. “You are to be coronated?”

“Yes? Er…yes, ma’am.”

“Hmph,” the man said, “you seem a bit young.”

“You say that about all of them,” the woman argued, rolling her eyes. “Worry not, little one, we aren’t here to judge you. That time has passed. Shibuya has accepted you for an interim position. As soon as Joshua Kiryu is able to take the throne once more, you will lose your status. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” the man said, nodding to one of the court assistants. She came forward with a black, velvet box in her arms and a beatific smile. The judge took the box, pulled a small, golden circlet from it, and turned to reach over the podium.

The crown landed on Rhyme’s head and melted into her hair and skin. She felt strangely official and more powerful than she had been just moments before. “Thank you, your honors.”

“Thank you, Rhyme,” the woman said, “you may go now. Next!”

Danyael quickly ushered her from the room and back to her Conductor. “Good job. Now, I need you to fill out these five pages and this ten page docket once you return home. Oh, and they’re due back in two days’ time if you want it to be official. Thank you!”

He rushed from them with the speed of a lightning bolt. Down the hall they could hear his merry greeting to another denizen of the UG.

“So, we go home now?” Rhyme held the five page report while Tori held the ten page docket. “Was that it?”

From her hair she heard Joshua trill.

“Okay. I guess that’s a yes.”


	29. Chapter 29

#29 – Slime

Rhyme had been sleeping quite soundly in her home between the RG and UG. It was a cute place Joshua had left to her when she was made interim, and he was the one to show her where it was. Halfway between the realground and the underground was a layer of living caught in the middle. It was hidden in a pocket of space just off of the Room of Reckoning, and afforded enough room to build a small house. Rhyme had let Joshua help with the details by going over magazines with the tiny Noise.

It was a simple house with five rooms-living, dining, kitchen, bath, and bedroom. Each room was decorated in its own style, but it flowed into the next room with ease. Rhyme had not wanted an open living space because she was used to living in her parents small home. It felt cozy to her.

At least, on most nights it felt cozy. Tonight, it felt a bit slimy.

“Oh, ew,” she mumbled, half-asleep. There was something sticky in her hair and on her pillows.

Sitting up, it dripped down her back and neck, and she shivered at the strange sensation. She clicked on her bedside lamp and tried to find the source of the flow. It wasn’t the ceiling or walls. It wasn’t the bed or the pillow.

It was her head.

She reached up to dig through the slimy bits of hair to find Joshua. It was where he usually stayed, and the last time there was slime-in the Pad-it had been the tiny Noise’s fault.

Sure enough, she could not find him in her hair or on the bed, but there was a trail of small human footprints that led to her bathroom. She hopped from the plush bed and hurried to see what Joshua had changed into this time.

“Oh, hello,” the miniature form of Joshua spoke. He was no taller than a toddler though his eyes shone with much more intelligence. “I think I’m feeling a bit better.”

“You can’t hold this form for long, can you?”

“I’m not sure,” he stared at his sticky hands, “I seem to be suffering no ill effects.”

“You gooed up my bedroom.”

Joshua giggled. “You can clean it up with your powers. Now, be a dear and clean me up.”

“I don’t know,” she said, glancing down, “the slime is covering-“

“Oh, goodness. I forgot,” he quickly turned away, “there. Is that better?”

“Not yet,” was her reply. She held her hands out and removed the sticky slime from Joshua’s body before dressing him in a simple nightgown. It was pink and blue with a pattern of dancing sheep and clouds. There were tiny phrases between the pattern like, ‘count your sheep’ and ‘dreaming away’.

“Thank you, dear. Now you,” he almost ordered. “Forgive me. Please.”

Rhyme giggled. He was still the same as always, but she did as he asked and soon the slime covering her and the rest of the space was cleaned away. As soon as it was, Joshua ran to hold her legs.

“I missed you,” he said softly. “Pick me up!”

“Bossy, bossy,” she teased. Picking him up, she held him close to her as they hugged tight. “I missed you, too. I can’t believe you’d go off-“

“You already got onto me about that when I was a mere firefly.”

“It bears repeating.”

Joshua stuck his tongue out. “No.”

“Yes. It does.” Rhyme set him down on his own two feet and took him by the hand. “C’mon, we’ll share the bed for the night. Tomorrow I’ll make an addition so you can have your own room.”

“If only it were as easy in the Realground,” Joshua said. He squeezed her hand and wouldn’t let go until both of them were securely cuddled in the now clean bed. “Can’t I stay with you?”

“It’s not good for growing boys to-“

“I believe, this time I’m a girl.”

“Okay. Growing girls need their own space.”

Joshua stared at her with bright, violet eyes. “Thank you for saving me. I was Noise food.”

“Not on my watch,” she said, pulling the toddler close to her heart.

Despite Rhyme’s giving of Joshua her own room-complete with a princess bed-Joshua still chose to sleep in Rhyme’s bed each night.


	30. Chapter 30

#30 – Black

“But, Sanae, I ordered black coffee.”

“Yer gettin’ chocolate milk and yer gonna be happy about it.”

Joshua stared down at her glass. She swirled the straw in a circle and blew a bubble in the rich, chocolatey sweetness. For that she received a stern look.

“You’ll get it all over yer dress.”

“But, Sanae-“

“No, buts, missy.”

Again, Joshua stared down at her glass. She took a sip of the milk and frowned. It wasn’t anywhere near what she wanted to drink. At least he didn’t deny her want she wanted to eat-a single frosted donut. It was decorated in pink icing with sprinkles made in the shapes of stars and silver balls. She cut into it with her fork and stuffed a big bite into her mouth. Frosting fell from her lips to land on her princess dress, but it easily brushed away. She was sitting at the bar under Sanae’s watchful eye while Rhyme and the others talked and laughed about more adult things.

“I could join them, you know,” she said, matter-of-factly. “I am not actually a small child.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But Rhyme needs a little distance from ya sometimes. Yer practically inseparable the rest of the week.”

Joshua glanced over her shoulder at the others. They seemed to be having fun. She wanted to have some fun, too. “Sanae, black coffee, please.”

“It ain’t right fer a child t’drink black coffee,” he said, quickly moving the broom back and forth as he swept behind the counter. “Wait until the normal people leave.”

“Fine,” she huffed. There were a couple er, couples canoodling in the corners of the café. Joshua wanted to stare at them until they grew uncomfortable, but Sanae kept taking her by the chin to redirect her attention to the donut. “Donuts aren’t the same without coffee.”

“Yer just like always.”

“Yes. I am. I am the same Joshua who died in the throne room minus one appendage.”

Sanae snorted. “Good one. Don’t say that around other kids.”

“I don’t play with other kids. They’re weird. They pick their noses and flick the aftermath at other people for fun.”

“Not all kids are like that.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Joshua said, looking back at the group. “I want to join them.”

“Not right now.”

“Pleeeease?”

“Now who’s actin’ like a child?”

Joshua pouted. She continued to stab at the donut with her fork until it was a hot mess of bread and frosting. The sprinkles were then gathered up on the end of the fork and put in a pile on the side of the plate. It was destructive and fun. Joshua loved fun.

“Yer still payin’ fer it.”

“I have no money,” she said. “Rhyme holds my accounts.”

“Then she’s payin’ fer it. Look, kiddo-“

“I am not a kiddo.”

“Josh, be fair.”

“I am being fair,” she said, stabbing the donut. “I am tired of being trapped in a tiny body.”

Sanae took the wrong moment to tease. “Is it naptime?”

The remains of the donut flung through the air and landed on his face before sliding down to the floor below. Joshua sat up on the stool and counter on her hands and knees as she stared menacingly at the barista. “I want black coffee.”

“That’s it, yer gettin’ a time out.”

He carted Joshua to the backroom effortlessly and plunked her down into a small chair facing a corner. The chair was shaped like a pig and though cute and comfortable, it was not where Joshua wanted to be. She pouted and kicked at the wall in all her childish frustration.

It was hard being a toddler. It was even harder not to fall into those toddler emotions when your mind and body were too small to handle them like an adult. She kicked the wall and demanded a coffee. Sanae, of course, refused to give in to her, and it only added to the exhausted upset Joshua felt. Being in a tiny body made one sleepy, and she was soon mumbling her distress and nodding off.

“I want…my coff…ee…”

“Nope, it’s naptime.”

“I don’t _want_ naptime. I want a black coffee.”

Sanae lifted her up and placed her on the sofa where one of her favorite blankets were draped. He tucked it around her and handed her a stuffed coffee cup to hold onto. It was also one of her favorites. It smelled like chocolate and coffee, and made a squeaking noise when hugged too tight.

She gave it a couple squeaks before finding her arms were tired and so was her head.

“Coffee when I wake up?”

The barista shook his head in defeat. “Fine. Coffee when you wake up.”

Joshua smiled and fell asleep with the knowledge that she had finally won.


	31. Chapter 31

#31 – Together

The world continued to spin and time moved as it should. Rhyme didn’t age much as she sat in the seat of interim Composer, but Joshua did. She took two full years to get back to where she had been when she took the throne for the first time, and another one to reach the age of her death.

Through it all, Rhyme and Neku had been there. Unfortunately, the others had been ordered away, and their memories where altered to where Joshua and his friends no longer existed. It was a terrible loss for all of them, but they understood why it had to be.

The Realground needed them more than the Underground.

“So, last week,” Neku paused in the middle of eating his fries, “I outdid Sanae.”

“Oh?” Joshua nibbled on one of Neku’s fries. “How?”

“Hey, you have your own.”

“They’re not as delicious.”

Rhyme laughed. “You two are cute together.”

They both glanced at her. “We are not together.”

“Suuure,” she said. “So Josh, have you decided if you’re going to be a male or a female?”

“I am still deciding,” she said, continuing to steal food from Neku’s tray. “Neku, you were saying?”

“Right, right. He couldn’t quite get the imprinting on the Udagawa mural but I was able to do it.”

Joshua shook her luscious curls and let them bounce against her face. “Interesting. I think he was letting you win.”

“Hey!” Neku reached out to tuck some of Joshua’s hair behind her ear. “You’re going to get ketchup in it.”

Rhyme simply sat there with her head in her hands, happy to have her little family together. Joshua wouldn’t admit it, but she did have a thing for Neku, and Neku had a thing for her. The two of them weren’t exactly in love with each other, but they were certainly more than friends. It made Rhyme a little jealous, but she was happy where she was.

She was still the Composer of Shibuya, and she had her three bestest friends beside her.

“So I was thinking,” Rhyme said, smiling bright. “We should make Tori show up to these things more often.”

Joshua turned to look at her, a knowing smile on her lips. “Yes. Yes, we should.”


End file.
